The Wanderer
by Duo9
Summary: hey sorry it took so long, but its here now, thats right chapter 9 is up. so please review it. I would like to know what you think.
1. The Wanderers Arivle

The figure walked along the path through the small town, he seemed to give off a faint frightful presence as he walked along and people quickly moved out of his way. He wore simple cloths, a gray shirt, dark pants, both probably made for fighting, with military style boots on his feet, on his back was a travel backpack, with a rod strapped to its side in a simple holster, and had short dark hair.  
  
Then it happened, it always did, some local thugs decided that the stranger looked like he had more money then their usual targets, and decided to relive him of his wallet. The four of them approached him from two different directions. One of them spoke, obviously there leader, "Hay you there. You're new in town so we'll give you a quick lesson in how things work around here. Ether you give us all your money now or we knock you senseless and take it from you." The leader smiled a little liking the fact that his gang had a four to one advantage, "So what's it gona be?"  
  
The wanderer looked up into the eyes of the gang's leader and was slightly delighted to see a flinch of fear show on his face. It was the eyes, it always was. He didn't know why he had red eyes, and he really didn't care, but they always had the same affect on people the first time and he always tried to use it to his advantage. "I'm afraid that I won't just give you all my money, so you'll just have to beat it out of me."  
  
"What!?!" The gang's leader obviously wasn't used to people standing up to him in this way. And definitely wasn't used to people with red eyes. He looked as though the vain in his forehead was about to explode. "Get him guys!" he shouted and jumped at the wanderer along with his gang. All he saw after that was the wanderer smile and drop into a ready stance, and then everything went black as he lost consciousness. When he woke up he and his gang were in handcuffs and being taken away by the local police. And all he could think was 'Who the heck was that guy?'  
  
The wander left the town as quickly as he arrived. Some time later he came to a new city, the only thing there to greet him was a sign reading 'Welcome to Nerima.' The figure bent down to one knee and took a handful of dirt. Raising it to his nose he took in its sent. "This town is a troubled one. I may be needed here." He quietly let the dirt fall from his hand to be caught in a slight breeze, as he stood and looked out at the new city standing before him. The sun was beginning to set providing a magnificent view of the mountains, the city was starting to quiet down, save for a few areas witch were probably known for there night life. He took a breath of the fresh night air and started to make his way into the city. He didn't know why but he got the feeling that he should hurry.  
  
The Wanderers Arrival: Chapter 1  
  
Kasumi Tendo was on her way home from her evening job, it didn't feel right. She usually was dismissed for the day before night fall, but tonight Elder Cologne had asked here to stay for a while longer to help here and Shampoo with a few things. She didn't mind but she got an odd feeling as she turned down the familiar alleyway that she used as a shortcut to get home after work. After here father had left on some idiotic training trip with that stupid Genma Soutome she had to take on a second job at night to support herself, her sisters, and her new brother in-law. Her day job was at Ukyos Okonomiyaki, and her evening job was at the Cat Café. Her brother in-law, Ranma, was working at the high school teaching basic martial art classes for a few hours after school. Between the two of them they could easily pay off the bills and save a little every now and then.  
  
When she was about halfway through the ally she saw him. He was a member of one of the local gangs known for there brutality, and he had friends, there were at least three of them blocking her path. She turned to go back the way she came only to find that her path was blocked by another four of them. She knew that she could take most of the thugs in the city on most days, she was a fairly accomplished martial artist, nowhere near Ranma's level, but still good, so she knew she could take any one of them. But the gangs of Nerima weren't exactly known for playing fair, and even if she could take one of them there were seven of them, and she knew that she couldn't beat them all.  
  
"Well boys what do we have here?" one of them said, "I don't now. Looks like something sweet to me." Said another, at that Kasumi knew what was coming, they were going to rape her then probably beat her or worse. "Well if its something sweet I think we should try some." Said one coming up behind her, he locked her arms behind her back and all she could do was watch as the others moved in closer smiling in anticipation of what was to come.  
  
She kicked the one holding her in the shin and tried to run as he lost his grip but was promptly thrown into the ally wall. When she tried to get up she found a knife being pressed against her neck. "That wasn't very nice, now was it?" he glared at her menacingly, "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said as he pressed a little harder with the knife drawing a small drop of blood at the point. "We can rape a dead body just as easily as a live one." This brought a laugh from some of the others. She was so scared that she didn't know what to do. So she did nothing as they ripped off her blouse exposing her breasts for all of them to see.  
  
**********  
  
He was walking buy the ally when he heard it. It was a scream a quiet one but a scream none the less. He turned to look down the alleyway the scream came from. Then he saw it. There were eight of them seven men and one woman. The men were standing around the woman who was leaning against the wall and was missing her blouse. She seemed to be a bit distressed. He stretched out with his senses, and knew there intentions, and knew her fear. Yes it was clear to him, he had to help her or she would most likely be killed. He didn't have much time he had to move quickly.  
  
**********  
  
She looked up into his eyes as he started to reach for her shorts, when she heard it, "You'll leave that woman alone if you know what's good for you." She turned to look at the new voice and saw a young man possibly around her sister Nabiki's age, his hair was cut short, and he looked to be in good physical condition but not overly muscular. He didn't look threatening to her, but looks can be deceiving. Then he looked up and she saw his eyes, his bright red eyes. He reached behind him to his pack and drew out a rod about the same size as a kodatche sword.  
  
The thugs looked at the stranger with an air of shock. No one had ever been so stupid as to openly threaten them before. They looked to the one holding her to the wall as if looking for guidance. "Get Him!" he yelled. They hesitated but attacked once they remembered that there was six of them and only one of him. They attacked in three groups, two from the right, two from the left, and two down the middle.  
  
His movements seemed to be a blur, he moved forward to attack the two from the middle but at the last second changed his attack towards the two on the right. He struck out with his rod and the two fell to the ground, he jumped and spun in the air and landed behind the left two and hit them both on the back of the neck, they fell as well. He looked at the other two and charged them ramming them into the wall, they watched them both lose consciousness.  
  
The leader of the band of thugs didn't know what to think, he started to run trying to get away. The stranger shifted his rod's position and threw it like a spear and caught him in the back of the head. After retrieving the rod and making sure that everyone was down for and not getting up for a while he started to make his way over towards the woman.  
  
**********  
  
Kasumi didn't know what to think. Had she been saved from one fate only to be trapped within another inescapable one? "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" his voice was soothing, she could sense that he meant her no harm. He took off his pack and took out a light coat and handed it to her, "Here. Go ahead take it." Realizing that she had nothing on but her shorts she quickly accepted it and put it on. He extended a hand to her and helped her out of the ally. "It's too dangerous to for you to walk home in your current state alone. I'll walk you to your house." Kasumi looked at him with a look of fear and trust. He smiled and said "Don't worry you have nothing to fear from me. I won't hurt you or try anything. You have my word." Kasumi nodded and proceeded to lead the way to her house. "What's your name?" his sodden question startled her.  
  
"Wha... Oh. Kasumi, My name is Kasumi Tendo. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Duo Karr."  
  
"Well Duo Karr. Thank you for saving my life."  
  
Duo smiled "Anytime."  
  
**********  
  
Nabiki was in the sitting room of the Tendo house trying to keep up with the family's bookkeeping when she heard the front door open, "We're home." Ranma and Akane said as they entered the house. They entered the room and Nabiki smiled as she saw them kiss briefly before Akane went to the kitchen to start dinner.  
  
There relationship hadn't started out this way. When Ranma and his father Genma first arrived and her father explained that Ranma and Akane were engaged, things got off to a bad start. They were always fighting and arguing with each other. But about three months ago things started to change, Ranma started being nice. The two got to know each other and one month later they were trying to decide how long before they should make the wedding date.  
  
It seemed like everyone had someone to be with these days, Akane had Ranma, Kasumi had Dr. Tofu, but Nabiki never really had anyone to care for her. She glanced at the clock on the wall, speaking of Kasumi she should have been home by now, it was already dark out and in this part of Nerima that wasn't a good thing if you were still out on the streets. Not even Ranma liked to go out after dark, there were just too many things to worry about.  
  
There father and Mr. Saotome had left on a training trip about two months ago and said that they wouldn't be back for a wile. This left them all a little bit on edge. There father had always been able to take care of any of the local thugs that always seemed to be hassling the Tendo daughters. But with him gone the thugs and perverts seemed to be coming out of the woodwork.  
  
She heard the door open again and was relived to hear Kasumi's voice, "I'm home everyone. Sorry if I worried you." She called out, then in a more quiet voice she said, "Oh please come in and join us for dinner. It's the least I can offer after what you did for me."  
  
It must have been Dr. Tofu. He loved Kasumi everyone knew it, even Kasumi did, but the good Dr. never seamed to find the courage to tell her himself. But when Kasumi walked in with a complete stranger, Nabiki and Ranma were a little more then shocked.  
  
"So is Akane cooking tonight or is it my turn?" Kasumi asked with a smile wide on her face, obviously trying hard to keep from laughing at the shocked faces of her sister and brother in-law.  
  
"Um. Kasumi." Ranma began, "Who is this?" he said pointing at the figure standing just behind her.  
  
"Oh. This is Duo, he helped me out of a bad position this evening." She smiled as Duo stepped forward and gave a deep bow. She was quite pleased with the respect Duo was showing her family, "I invited him to join us for dinner tonight."  
  
"Well good luck." Said Nabiki, "Akane is cooking tonight and her cooking could kill most people." Nabiki had to suppress a laugh as Ranma looked at her with a scolding glare.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Nabiki." Ranma scolded, "You know that Akane's cooking has improved."  
  
"Ya. But we had time to get used to her cooking. I'm not sure if he can take it."  
  
Nabiki was quite surprised when Akane came out with a small plate of riceballs, witch she politely offered to there guest after they were introduced, Duo smiled and made a quiet comment about looking forward to a home cooked meal. He took one of the riceballs and quickly devoured it. "That was wonderful!" exclaimed Duo, "please can I have another?"  
  
"Well I'm glad that someone other than Ranma likes my cooking. Here have as many as you like." Said Akane as she handed the tray to Duo and watched with a smile as he quickly devoured all of them.  
  
"Wow. You must have been pretty hungry to have eaten all of those things." Said Nabiki with an expiration of shock still on her face, "After all Akane's cooking is far from perfect."  
  
"Hay." Ranma and Akane said together. They looked at each other and smiled at each other.  
  
"Actually I thought it was quite good." Said Duo as he stood up, "I haven't had much to eat for the past week. It's nice to have something in my stomach."  
  
Akane smiled at the complement, and then before she could say anything Kasumi said exactly what she was about to, "Duo." She stopped for a moment trying to think of the right way to say what was on her mind, "Where are you staying in town?"  
  
Duo stretched and thought for a moment for a moment before answering, "I guess I don't have a place to stay. I just got into town tonight."  
  
Nabiki spoke up with a question of her own, "So you're from out of town. Then what exactly brought you to Nerima?"  
  
Duo looked at her for a moment before answering as if trying to decide what to tell her, and then seemed to settle on an answer, "I'm searching for someone. Someone I've been tracking for the past five years."  
  
Nabiki was about to ask who, but the look in Duo's eyes suggested that it was a particularly painful subject from his past. Maybe he would tell her later.  
  
Ranma decided that it was his turn to say something, "Well, we have plenty of room here. You can stay here for as long as you're in town." Judging from the smiles and nods of the others in the room he guessed that he had said the right thing.  
  
Duo bowed to Ranma, "Thank you for your hospitality. I intend to repay you as much as I can during my stay."  
  
**********  
  
Akane returned to the kitchen to finish dinner and Kasumi went to give her a hand. Nabiki was curious as to what Duo had done to help her sister, but decided to let it go for now, Kasumi would tell them when she was ready.  
  
"So Duo so you study martial arts?" asked Ranma, "I noticed the rod and was just curious."  
  
Duo started to smile but quickly hid the expiration, after all he wasn't quite sure how much he could trust these people, and his master had always told him to be cautious when in the company of strangers, "Yes. I'm a student of the Yun Karr style of martial arts."  
  
"Yun Karr style. I haven't heard of it before."  
  
"Not many people have."  
  
"How did you come to learn it?"  
  
"My master and adoptive father taught it to me. He was the 20th master of the art."  
  
"Can you teach me some of your art?" Ranma asked hopefully.  
  
Duo shook his head, "Sorry, I'm afraid not. Only a master of the art can teach its secrets to others. And a master only takes on one student at a time."  
  
"Oh." Ranma said looking a bit saddened.  
  
Nabiki had a questioning look on her face, "You said adoptive father. What happened to your biological father?"  
  
Duo looked down and began to study the table, "He was killed trying to protect me and my mother. His killer escaped. My mother got sick a few months later and just couldn't get better. She also died."  
  
Nabiki couldn't help but notice that a drop of water appeared on the table in front of Duo. 'Was he crying? I must have hit a sensitive subject without knowing it.' She reached across the table and took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a painful subject." Nabiki remembered the pained look that Duo had earlier and cursed herself for not remembering.  
  
"It's ok. You didn't know." Duo having regained his composure looked up into Nabiki's eyes. They were the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. He forced himself not to blush and he noticed that she was still holding his hand. He had never felt this way before, Master had said that he would, but he had never really believed him. It was an interesting feeling, he kind of liked it. But when he gave Nabiki a reassuring smile, and was a bit disappointed when she removed her hand, but she did smile back.  
  
Akane and Kasumi returned from the kitchen with a fair sized dinner. The meal was by most standards average, but to Duo found the meal quite good. After the meal Kasumi showed Duo to the guest room and showed him where he could store his things. Duo thanked her for her kindness and said that he would like to turn in early, he had been traveling all day and was a bit tired. Kasumi looked as if she understood and left him alone so he could rest.  
  
**********  
  
It was late probably around 3 o'clock, and Nabiki couldn't sleep at all. She sat up in bed and looked at the wall, 'What could it hurt?' she said to herself. She got up and left her room and walked down the hall as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake anyone up. When she got to the door of the guest room she cracked the door and looked inside. Duo was resting in a meditative position, and his rod lay across his keens. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was unaware of her presents.  
  
"You can come in if you want." Nabiki was a little more then shocked when he opened his eyes and looked strait at her, "Its ok, come on in."  
  
Nabiki slowly entered the room and sat across from him, "How did you know I was there?"  
  
Duo removed the rod from his lap and set it along side of him, "I was taught to extend my senses so that I could always be alert and ready for danger."  
  
"So," Nabiki hesitated, "what brings you to Nerima, I know you're searching for someone but there has to be another reason."  
  
Duo looked at her, "My master told me that he can't teach me any more until I discover what it is that I am missing as a martial artist." He looked down before continuing, "I've been searching for it for almost five years, and I don't know why but I think I'll find it here." He looked up then turned to look out the window then turned back to her.  
  
They sat there for a while and just looking at each other. For what seemed like hours. Until Duo noticed the first rays of morning light start to shine thru the window, "I think that you should return to your room now it's almost morning."  
  
Nabiki looked out the window and nodded before she got up and left the room and into the hall. 'He really is a different kind of guy. I know plenty of men who would have jumped at the opportunity to try something alone with me.' She smiled, 'I think I can trust him. And besides he's really cute.' 


	2. The Wanderers Search

The sun rose quickly as Duo descended the stairs of the Tendo home. No one was up yet, it was too early, so if he was quiet no one would hear him leave. He left a note explaining that he was just out taking in the city. With his rod strapped to his back in its holster he slipped out of the house.  
  
Once he was down the street he extended his senses once again just as his master taught him to, and began his search, 'I know you're here, now where are you.' He closed his eyes and let his other senses overtake him. In moments he could sense them, he could sense most of the people of Nerima. And he could sense him. All human beings had a ki signature and no two were the same, he had used his ability to track his fathers killer before, but he had never been this close before. He was here, the only thing left to do was to find him. But that wasn't the only thing he could sense something else, it was somehow familiar. His Master had told him what something like this would mean but he couldn't remember right now. Now was the time for the hunt, his target had never been this close before he had to take advantage of this opportunity, he had to find him. When Duo opened his eyes he turned in the direction of his target and broke into a run. He wouldn't let anything stop him now. He would find his fathers killer, then he would decide what to do with him.  
  
The Wanderers Search: Chapter 2  
  
When Nabiki finally woke up she realized what had happened. She had come back to her room with the intention of getting dressed and giving Duo the best tour of the city she could, but instead she had lay down on her bed and fallen asleep. When she finally did wake up she looked at her clock and jumped out of bed, '11:40 how'd it get so late?' Nabiki quickly got up and through on her cloths, and ran downstairs. As she looked around she noted that by the wall calendar that it was Sunday. That was a relief, Sundays meant no school, so she could relax.  
  
Kasumi was in the kitchen preparing lunch, "Hay Kasumi. Don't you have work today?" Nabiki asked.  
  
Kasumi looked over her shoulder to Nabiki, "Ukyou and Elder Cologne both called a earlier, they said that I could take the day off." She smiled and turned back to her cooking.  
  
"Oh, hay that's great Kasumi." She looked around, "Hay where's Duo is he up yet?"  
  
"He left earlier, there's a note over on the table from him. It says that he went out to take in the city."  
  
Nabiki thought for a moment, "I'm going out for a wile Kasumi. I'll be back for dinner." She said as she raced from the house.  
  
**********  
  
The thugs never saw him coming. One minute they were having a good time shaking down kids for some quick cash and the some guy with a stick challenged them, and he made short work of them.  
  
All except one, "I'll ask one more time," he said as he through the thug against the wall of a nearby building, "Where is Ketsueki Karasu?"  
  
The thug was now quite scared, after all this guy had just taken down nine of his friends as if he wasn't even trying, but one thing scared him more, "I. I can't. He. He'll kill me." He said with a trembling voice.  
  
The attacker looked at him, and in a voice so cold and emotionless that it brought a chill to the thug's blood said, "And what makes you so sure that I wont kill you if you don't tell me?" the thug looked up at him with unbelieving eyes, "I could quite easily kill you and wait for one of your more understanding friends to wake up and start questioning them." The thug's face went pale as he suddenly realized just how close to death he was coming.  
  
"I. I. I can't." he said, his voice filled with fear.  
  
The man frowned as if disappointed and the tug had the faintest glimmer of hope in his eyes, "Have it your way." He picked up the thug by the collar of his shirt and gave him a head butt that the thug could have sworn would have split a rock in half. Then he through the thug again, this time at a brick wall. The wall cracked under the force of the blow. "Are you ready to talk now, or shall we continue?"  
  
The thug stumbled to his feet and was gripped with utter panic, he started to talk but had something that tasted salty in his mouth, after spitting it out he realized that it was his blood and one of his teeth, "Yes," he said in a somewhat panicked tone, "Yes, I'll tell you where to find Ketsueki Karasu."  
  
His attacker smiled and said in a voice that betrayed only the slightest trace of happiness, "Good, now we're getting somewhere."  
  
**********  
  
Nabiki stood there unbelieving. She had spotted Duo not to long ago and followed him here, then she watched as he proceeded to render nine thugs unconscious and start to beet up another. Just as she was about to run over to him and ask him why he was doing this, he smiled and quickly walked away. Nabiki had to find out what was going on, she knew that her curiosity was getting the better of her again but she had to know.  
  
Nabiki followed him for about ten blocks before he entered a small bar. As she looked around she realized just where she was, this was the Blood Carven's territory. The Blood Carven were the biggest gang in all of Nerima, they were also the most Violent. The police openly avoided this area once the sun had set, not even Ranma dared to come here. She didn't exactly want to go inside the bar, but if Duo was inside she would be at least a little bit safer then she was out here in the open. She made an audible gulping sound as she moved towards the bars entrance.  
  
**********  
  
Yes this was the place, there was no mistaking it. The tugs directions were perfect, as he entered the bar he couldn't help but have the feeling that something was about to happen. According to the thug Ketsueki Karasu usually hung out here when he was in town. As he approached the bartender he noticed the stares and looks he was attracting from most of the people. "I'm looking for Ketsueki Karasu, I was informed that he could be located here. Perhaps you could help me to locate him?" he said to the bartender.  
  
The bartender looked at him as he cleaned a shot glass, "Karasu? Ya he was in here a few hours ago. Don't think he'll be back for a wile, said he had some business to attend to overseas."  
  
Duo looked down at the bar before slamming his fist into it causing it to shatter into tiny splinters, "BLAST IT!" he shouted, "I was so close." He looked back at the bartender, "Did he say when he would be back?"  
  
The bartender shook his head, "Nope sorry stranger. But he'll be back."  
  
"Thanks for the help."  
  
**********  
  
Nabiki had barely gotten inside the door when the men inside started starring at her, 'Why didn't I change out of my school uniform before I left the house.' She quickly looked around and spotted Duo.  
  
"Hay there Cutie." She looked as one of the men started moving towards her with a look of lust in his eyes, "How's about you and me get to know each other."  
  
Nabiki tried to back away but found her path blocked by another man, "I don't think so." She tried moving towards the bar where she saw Duo, "I'm just here to meet a friend." " I wasn't asking sweetheart. I was telling." He said as he continued moving towards her.  
  
**********  
  
Duo started to leave but found his path blocked by two guys hassling a young woman, he looked closer as he tried to pass them heading for the door, 'Nabiki!?! What's she doing here? Not important, have to help her and fast.'  
  
**********  
  
Nabiki started to panic as the two men kept moving closer, "I really think that I should go now." She said as she tried to nudge her way past them, but to no avail they shoved her against the bar.  
  
"I don't think you understand," said one, "Your ours now." Nabiki tried to run past them but one grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her back. Nabiki kicked him in the groin causing him to let go.  
  
She was caught by the other and thrown against the bar again and the man drew his hand back and slapped her across the face leaving a red mark in the form of his hand, "Don't do that again." he said as he tightened his grip on her. Nabiki struggled to get free, but it was no use his grip was too tight. And buy now the one she had downed was getting up and looked very angry, "I said don't do that!" he shouted as he drew his hand back for another slap, but found his hand stuck as a stranger who was talking to the bartender now had a firm grip on his wrist.  
  
"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Said the stranger as he tightened his grip.  
  
**********  
  
Duo looked at Nabiki and tried to see if she had been hurt. She looked up into his eyes with an expression of terror on her face, "She'll be coming with me now." He said as he twisted the man's arm causing him to let go of Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki now free of the man's grasp hid behind Duo as he through the man against the bar. Duo looked over his shoulder at her, "Are you alright?" he asked, all Nabiki could do was nod yes. She gasped as the other man made an attack on Duo with a stiletto knife. Duo dodged the attack but Nabiki could see a line of red appear on his face.  
  
Duo snapped into action he quickly turned picked up Nabiki and at the same time made a jumping roundhouse kick which caught the man in the jaw sending him sprawling. He then ran from the building and down the street.  
  
**********  
  
A few minutes later when he was sure that they weren't being followed he stopped in a nearby park, and set Nabiki down on a park bench and walked over to a nearby tree and proceeded to punch it with all his might.  
  
The tree splintered and fell from the unmerciful attack, he turned back to see Nabiki looking at him with a worried expression on her face, "I'm ok. I didn't mean to frighten you." He said and moved over to sit next to her on the park bench.  
  
"Its ok." She said. Duo wasn't sure but he thought that he heard a bit of a sob in her voice. It was probably the realization of what had just happened to her.  
  
"Hay its ok." Duo said trying to prevent the tears that he knew were coming, "You'll be all right, so don't worry. Those guys won't be trying anything again."  
  
**********  
  
Nabiki knew what Duo was trying to do, he was trying to comfort her after what just happened at the bar. Duo put his arm on her back and tried to reassure her, but it wasn't enough to keep her tears from coming, she buried her face into his chest, crying. She hardly felt his hand stroking her short hair or his arms encircling her in a tender embrace, though she couldn't help but be happy that someone was holding her, even if the happiness was hidden deep inside. After she had used up all her tears, she sat weakly in his arms, not wanting to move. Duo just held her, long after her tears had dried, he continued to cradle her gently against him.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to think about what to do next. When he sensed it again, the familiar energy, it was much closer this time, but where. He focused but was careful not to disturb Nabiki, who was resting peacefully in his arms, then it hit him, Nabiki was the source of the energy. Infact her energy signature was very similar to his, if only he could remember what his master had said.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked down at her. No that was for another time. He had been traveling for five years without stopping anywhere for longer then it took to scan the area and search for his father's killer, then he would move on. He had never had time to get to know anyone. He suddenly felt the feeling he felt the day before when Nabiki had touched his hand. He felt that he should stay here for a wile. He felt that he should get to know her more. But for right now just sitting here with her resting in my arms was enough.  
  
**********  
  
Hours seemed to pass in minutes as the two just held each other in a tender embrace when Nabiki heard the familiar sound of the Nerima Bell tower. It was 5 o'clock. She looked up at Duo and saw his red eyes again, she felt her stomach knot up as he looked back, his eyes full of caring and concern, "We should be heading back soon. I told Kasumi that I would be back before dinner." She reluctantly stood up out of his worm touch, "Kasumi will start to worry if we don't get home before dark."  
  
Duo smiled to keep her from seeing the disappointment at having to let her go, but had to agree that they should be heading back to the house. He looked around for a moment then scratched his head, "Umm. You'll have to give me some directions," he said, "I don't really know where we are." Duo started to laugh.  
  
Nabiki laughed for a moment with Duo before nodding and pointing in the direction of the Tendo House, and started to walk in that direction.  
  
She suddenly found herself in the air as Duo picked her up and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the direction she had pointed. Both of them secretly glad to be back in the others warm embrace.  
  
**********  
  
"Where is that Nabiki?" Kasumi said looking a little worried, "Its almost dark out, she knows how dangerous it is now to be outside."  
  
"Should I go look for her?" asked Ranma, a genuine look of concern on his face. "I'm sure I could." he stopped short as he heard a noise of someone landing on the roof. Then heard them land in the yard and start walking towards the back door. Ranma stood up and tensed as the door started to open.  
  
"We're home." Said Nabiki as she opened the door, "Sorry is we worried you."  
  
Duo walked in behind her, "You'll have to excuse me if I decline on dinner tonight. I'll be in the Dojo if anyone needs me." He said as he walked out the door and around the corner to the families training hall.  
  
Kasumi gasped as she noticed the mark on Nabiki's face. And the scare on Duo's just before he left the room, "Nabiki are you alright?" she said moving closer to inspect the bruise on her sisters face.  
  
"What? Oh this. Yes I'm fine. Sit down I'll tell you about it over dinner."  
  
Kasumi sat down and served the food then listened intently as Nabiki recounted the day's events.  
  
**********  
  
Duo lay on his back in the middle of the training hall, 'Damn it. I was so close. I had never been that close before.' He cursed himself for not being there sooner, 'And what's worse is that I put Nabiki in danger. Ya that's a great one Karr, great way to start a relationship, almost get them killed. Ya just great.' He sighed, 'Maybe I should just back off for a wile. Wait a month or two for him to come back, then start looking again. Ya that might work.' He was broken out of his train of thought when he heard the Dojo's door open. He looked, Kasumi was walking over to him.  
  
"Can I speak with you for a minute Duo?" she asked, her tone suggested that he agree.  
  
"Sure." He said as he sat up into a cross-legged position. "What is it?"  
  
Kasumi took a deep breath before continuing, "Duo, Nabiki told us about what happened today. How you beet up the gang members, how you went to the bar, how she followed you, how you saved her," she paused before continuing, "how you comforted her in the park." Duo tilted his head slightly to one side trying to catch what Kasumi was driving at, "Duo I want you to understand something. My sister may have feelings for you. And is she does then she will want to be with you most of the time. So with my father gone, and until Ranma and Akane are married, I am head of this house." She waited a moment to let the information sink in, "So in order to prevent today's events from happening again I want you to do two things. The first is to promise me that wile you are staying here you won't do what you did today again."  
  
Duo thought for a moment and decided that it was probably for the best that he stop hunting Karasu for a wile, "Yes." He nodded, "I promise. And the second?"  
  
Kasumi looked him in the eye before continuing, "I want you to tell me who it is that you are looking for here in Nerima. And why you were at that bar."  
  
Duo looked down and studied the floor for a minute before answering, "His name is Ketsueki Karasu. I've been searching for him for the past five years." He looked up into Kasumi's eyes before he continued, "He's the man who killed my father."  
  
Kasumi's eyes went wide with shock as she suddenly realized what Duo was probably planning to do once he found Karasu, "Duo you can't avenge your fathers death by killing his murderer. That will only bring more pain." Her eyes became filled with concern, "Can you promise me that if you find him, you won't kill him?"  
  
Duo thought for a moment, "I'm sorry. But that's a promise that I don't know I'll be able to keep. But I do promise that I won't search for him wile I'm staying here."  
  
Kasumi half smiled, "Well I suppose that's good enough for now." She stood up. "Its late I think I'll go turn in." she started to leave but stopped at the door and looked back, "Duo, thank you. Thank you for helping us yet again. Without you there Nabiki wouldn't have made it out of there today."  
  
Duo nodded as Kasumi left the training hall. He fell to his back to think about a few things for a wile. After an hour or so he decided that he had best go turn in himself unless he wanted to sleep in the Dojo.  
  
He quietly made his way up to the guest room where he slept. And once inside lay down and tried to sleep. 'Today was Sunday. That means tomorrow is Monday. Maybe I should start at one of the local schools.' He yawned, 'I'll decide in the morning.' With that he closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Down the hall Nabiki lay in her bed trying to sort out a few things of her own, 'Why the heck did I lose it and start crying in Duo's arms today?' she thought, 'Could it be that I was worried about him more than myself?' she shook her head. It was too late for this, and besides she had school in the morning. She rolled on her side and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was asleep, her dreams filled with what happened in the park after the fight in the bar. A smile crept onto her face as she slept, tomorrow would be a good day. 


	3. The Wanderers Decision

First off I would like to thank everyone for there feedback so far. And incase your wondering, no Ranma isn't a pansy. He just doesn't want to press his luck now that he finally told Akane how he feels. If you still don't get it then I'll just spell it out, it's a different story line. And I couldn't resist making Nabiki nice for a change.  
  
Now on with the story.............................  
  
Duo looked down the alley and saw nothing. But that didn't make any sense, just a moment ago he had felt an energy there, yet when he looked he saw nothing. He continued on ignoring the knot forming in his stomach. He had ignored his instincts before and it had usually cost him, but this time he felt that he had to go.  
  
As he continued down the alleyway he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, yet again as he looked around he saw nothing, "Who's there?" he said as he clutched his rod out of habit. No one responded. He continued moving cautiously down the alley.  
  
He saw something move in the shadows to his left. He quickly through a few of his throwing daggers at the object, then cursed himself, he had thrown too many, he only had one left. And worse he had missed.  
  
The shadow jumped and climbed the wall out of his reach. He continued onward. He heard someone approaching from behind him, he spun ready to throw his last dagger if he had to. Then he realized that there were two of them, he sighed in relief when he realized that one was Ranma, the other he didn't recognize.  
  
"We came to help." Said Ranma.  
  
Just as Duo was about to ask what they were helping with it attacked them, from above. It was big, much bigger then him. He tried to react but the creature was producing some sort of advanced fear aura. It had him paralyzed and it was moving to attack him. All he could do was watch as it pulled its mammoth fist back ready to take off his head in a single punch. Then it was flying at him much faster than it should have for a being of its size could have, then it was there connecting with his face.  
  
**********  
  
Duo awoke with a start, he was covered in sweat and his heart was racing, 'A dream,' he said to himself, 'it was just a dream.' He was holding something, he looked down to find his rod clutched tightly in his hand, he had grabbed it out of instinct when he had woken up.  
  
For as long as he could remember he had never gone anywhere without his rod. His master often told him 'to master the art, you must become one with your weapon. It is as much a part of you now as you are a part of it. When you have mastered the art your rod will be as an extension of your body. And without it near to you, you will feel incomplete.' So he had kept it with him always for the past fifteen years. It was a part of him now.  
  
He looked at the clock, '5:50. I should be getting up anyway.' He slowly drug himself out of bed and put on his cloths and headed downstairs. He went into the kitchen and after checking what he had to work with set himself to the task of preparing breakfast for the family that was being so kind to him.  
  
Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming, something that might be stronger than him.  
  
The Wanderers Decision Chapter 3  
  
Kasumi woke up to the smell of something cooking. She looked at her clock '6:15, Akane shouldn't be up yet. So who's doing the cooking?' she wondered as she crawled out of bed. She put on a robe as she went downstairs to see who was up.  
  
When she got downstairs she entered the kitchen and was a little surprised to find that it was Duo who was up and doing the cooking.  
  
He turned and looked over his shoulder, "Good morning Kasumi. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Good morning Duo, yes I slept well." She looked at the small feast that Duo was preparing, "Goodness you didn't have to go to all this trouble."  
  
"I know." He said as he added the last of the food to the serving trays, "its just," he tried to find the right words, "Its just that you and your family have been so nice to me that I wanted to do something nice for you. That's all." He smiled as he picked up one of the trays and started moving them out into the sitting room. Kasumi gave him a hand in moving the trays, and soon the meal was ready to be eaten.  
  
"Should I go wake the others? We don't want it to get cold." Kasumi said.  
  
"That's all right, the smell will have them up in no time. Just watch."  
  
Kasumi was just a little skeptical but in just a few minutes the others were coming down the stairs wondering what smelled so good. Duo smiled as his new friends sat down and began to eat. He was especially happy to see that Nabiki was in a better mood today.  
  
**********  
  
When the meal was over and the dishes had been cleared Kasumi went off to work and Ranma and Akane went to get ready for school.  
  
"So Duo what will you do today with every one out?" asked Nabiki.  
  
Duo thought for a moment, "I haven't decided yet." He said, he looked at Nabiki then frowned, "Nabiki. About yesterday." He hesitated not sure what to say exactly, "I'm sorry."  
  
Nabiki looked at him with a look of forgiving, "Its ok I'm the one who followed you remember."  
  
Duo smiled, "Last night I tried to think about a few things." He reached across the table and took hold of her hand, "In the past I never stayed in one place for more than a few days, just long enough to look for my father's killer. Yesterday I put you in danger with my search. Kasumi says that I can't avenge my father's death by killing his murderer. And I'm starting to think that she is right. I don't want to put you or anyone else in danger again." He stopped for a moment trying to decide how to say what he knew he had to say, "Nabiki I want you to know that I have decided that I am going to stop hunting my fathers killer. And if I find him out of luck or chance, then I won't kill him, I'll turn him in to the police and let them deal with him." He searched her face for any kind of reaction, but the one he got was hardly the one he was expecting.  
  
Nabiki leaned across the table and gave him a gentle tender kiss. It was incredible, it was like electricity was shooting through his body. But all too quickly the moment passed and he was left looking into Nabiki's eyes, "Thank you. That means a lot to me. Thank you Duo." She gave his hand a squeeze then went upstairs to get ready for school.  
  
**********  
  
Duo cleaned up what was left in the kitchen and even packed some of the leftovers in some lunch packs he found. 'Maybe it won't be so bad,' he thought, 'Master was always sure to teach me things that a school would, maybe I could go to the same school as Nabiki.' He smiled. Yes, today he would start at the local high school.  
  
When Nabiki, Ranma and Akane had left for school with there lunches he followed them at a distance. Being careful not to be seen. He ran along the rooftops as they approached Furinkan High School, and watched as the three entered the gates.  
  
Once they entered the building he checked to make sure that his rod was secured and he jumped down and entered the gates. He spotted a few students and asked where the registration office was. They pointed him in the right direction. He thanked them and soon found the office. After filling out a few forms he was given his class schedule. He noted that classes would begin in a half hour so he took the time to locate all his classes. All to soon the bell rang for classes to start. He went to his first class and was glad to find that he would be having a class with Nabiki.  
  
"Ah you must be the new student that the office called about. Please come in. Class this is Duo. He will be joining us for the remainder of the year. Duo please take a seat by Miss. Tendo and we'll begin."  
  
As the day went on Duo found that he had four classes with Nabiki and he loved each one of them. Duo ate lunch with Nabiki and her friends, and found that he was quite the topic of conversation. But he didn't mind.  
  
When the day was over he walked home with Nabiki and made some small talk along the way. Back at the house he and Nabiki did there homework together. When there homework was done they watched some TV together.  
  
**********  
  
When the others got home Duo and Ranma went to the Dojo to do some sparring. After a wile they went back inside and Kasumi asked to speak with Duo alone, Nabiki and Ranma got the hint and went to help Akane with Dinner.  
  
"Duo," Kasumi began, "Nabiki told me what you said to her this morning." She paused, "Thank you, thank you for considering what I said last night."  
  
"I was glad to really." Duo said, "In the past I was always hunting Karasu so I never had time to stay in one place or get to know anyone. Now for the first time I have friends. And now I'm going to school. My master had always been sure to teach me what he knew about math and reading but he said that when my training was over that I should consider going to a school to further my education." He looked out the window, "I still don't know what I'm supposed to be looking for, but I know that I'll find it." He looked back at Kasumi, "Thank you. Thank you for helping me Kasumi. Without you giving me advice I would still be out there hunting Karasu. It feels good to have someone that I can talk to."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
**********  
  
The next day Duo walked to school with Nabiki, and after school they walked home together. They developed quite a routine over the next few months as summer drew nearer. Nabiki and Duo grew closer. At lunch they were inseparable. There friendship grew to love and soon the two were as close as Ranma and Akane.  
  
One day when they got home from school Kasumi was there, she had the day off, "Oh Duo a letter arrived for you today. It's from a Mr. Karr, in Okinawa. It's over there on the table." She said as she pointed to the pale envelope.  
  
"From my master?" Duo quickly cast aside his books and opened the letter.  
  
It read,  
  
'Duo my young apprentice. You must be wondering right now how I knew that you would be here. Well I have a few friends in that area and they said that a young man fitting your description was staying at this address. I understand that you are attending a local High School and have a relationship with a young woman there. I am very proud of you. You may not realize it but you are ready to begin your training again. You have found what you were lacking as a Martial Artist. By the time you read this your mother and I will be on our way to Nerima. We shall see you in ten days, give or take a few from the time this letter reaches you.  
  
Your mother hopes to meet this 'friend' of yours. And so do I. We shall see you soon my son.'  
  
**********  
  
Duo stood for a moment staring at the paper in his hands. Then the tears started to roll down his face. Nabiki looked at him her face full of worry and concern. Duo wiped away his tears and looked at her with a smile that she had never seen on him before, "My Master is coming." He said. Nabiki had a look of sudden understanding on her face, "he'll be here in ten days." He put his hands on Nabiki's shoulders, "he wants to meet you. And so does my mother."  
  
Nabiki's face suddenly shifted to fear as thoughts raced through her head, 'What if they don't like me? What if they say that Duo has to go back with them? What will they say about me once they meet me? What will I say to them?' the thoughts threatened to overwhelm her.  
  
Duo seemed to know what she was thinking, he was getting good at that, "Its ok. They say there proud of me and what I'm doing here. We'll just take things one step at a time." He encircled her in a tender hug, as she calmed down.  
  
"Your right Duo. We'll just take it one step at a time." She pulled away slightly and looked up into his eyes as she placed a loving kiss gently on his lips.  
  
Kasumi smiled and decided to leave the two of them alone for a wile, and went back to the sitting room to finish reading the paper.  
  
When the kiss finally ended Duo and Nabiki went to the Dojo where they could talk. Duo explained that his master was coming to finish his training. Nabiki looked at him with a slight frown, "I thought that you couldn't finish your training until you found what you were lacking as a Martial Artist?"  
  
Duo smiled, "I did find it," he lightly kissed her forehead before continuing, "When I arrived in the city and started hunting I sensed an energy that was almost identical to my own. I couldn't remember at the time what it meant but now I do." He looked in her eyes, "My master had told me long ago that when I found an energy that similar to my own that I would have found what I was missing. That energy was you Nabiki." Nabiki's eyes widened as she began to realize what Duo was saying, "The thing I was missing, was Love." He pulled her close into a tight but loving embrace, "I love you Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki's heart seemed to stop, 'Did Duo just say that he loved me? Yes, yes he did.' Nabiki pulled out of his warmth and looked up into his eyes, "Oh Duo." She returned to his touch before continuing to keep him from seeing the tears rolling down her face, "I love you to."  
  
They sat there for most of the night just enjoying the feel of being with the one they loved. They decided that they should keep it quiet for a wile at least until Duo's training was finished. Eventually they had to go back into the house for dinner. They reluctantly left the warm embrace of the others touch but continued to hold hands as they entered the house, and sat down at the dinner table.  
  
**********  
  
The days couldn't pass fast enough for Duo. Nabiki had never seen him this antsy before. But then he hadn't seen his master or his adoptive mother or even talked to either of them for the past five years. So it was understandable for him to be a little on edge. It had been about seven days since he got the letter and he could hardly wait to see his master once again. He was caught several times in class daydreaming. And he found it very hard to stay focused.  
  
That afternoon after he had finished his homework and was watching a little TV with Nabiki there was a nock at the front door. Duo went to go answer it and Nabiki couldn't help but follow.  
  
When Duo opened the door he stood for a moment in shock before falling to the ground in a display of repentance, "Master." He began, "It has been too long." Nabiki looked out the door to see a man in his mid 30s. He had slightly longer hair than Duo but his was brown not Black like Duo's. His clothing was similar to Duo's but had a Vest that looked to be made of some sort of animal skin. He had a rod at his side, it was the same length as Duo's but this one was decorated with an intricate pattern of a Dragon. And he had two parallel scares on the right side of his face.  
  
The man got down on one knee and placed a hand on Duo's back, "there is no need for that my son. Today I am your loving Father. Tomorrow I am your Master." He smiled as he continued, "now get up and give your mother and I a hug."  
  
Duo smiled as he sprung to his feet and embraced his master and a beautiful woman whom Nabiki had assumed was his masters wife. She had on a very traditional kimono and had long red hair. And she carried a rod of her own. Nabiki briefly wondered what it was with this family and rods but quickly forgot as Duo turned to her and gestured for her to come over.  
  
"Mother, Father this is my friend Nabiki Tendo. Nabiki this is my mother and father." Duo smiled as Nabiki bowed respectfully.  
  
They moved to the sitting room and sat around the table as they got acquainted with each other. It was clear in the way Duo acted that he had deep respect for this man and his wife. She smiled and excused herself to get some refreshments. Once she was in the kitchen she took a few glasses and some of the soft drinks from the fridge and set them on a tray before taking them out to there guests.  
  
**********  
  
As the night progressed and the others returned home and met there new guests Duo and his master went outside to the yard and sat looking up at the stars wile his mother stayed in the house with the others, trading stories about Duo. "She's a fine young woman son." Said his master as he turned to look at Duo, "I'm very proud of how far you have come in five years."  
  
Duo looked at his master, "Master when you went through your training did you have to search for something as I did?"  
  
He thought for a moment before answering, "Yes. And I'm happy that you found it after only five years." He smiled, "it took me almost seven to find your mother. And another year and a half to ask her to marry me." Duo laughed with his master for a moment.  
  
That was one thing he hadn't thought of before. He loved Nabiki he had told her. But he didn't have a way to support her. "Do you have a job here son?"  
  
Duo was broken out of his thoughts then answered, "No I don't. I've looked but no one seems to be hiring."  
  
His master thought for a moment, "I still have a few friends around here. I'll make a few calls in the morning and see what I can do to help you with that."  
  
Duo's eyes widened, "That would be wonderful master. Thank you." He bowed.  
  
His master smiled, "I told you tonight I'm your father not your master. You don't have to be so formal."  
  
Duo smiled, "I know father, its just that I haven't seen you or mother in almost five and a half years."  
  
His father smiled at him, "I know son. But once your training is complete your mother and I will be in touch more often."  
  
Duo smiled as he sat with his father just catching up on the five years that they missed.  
  
Nabiki smiled as she watched them sitting and laughing together. She liked seeing Duo this way. He was happy.  
  
**********  
  
The night passed all to quickly and in the morning true to his word Duo's master was calling his friends seeing what jobs they had available, Duo went to school with Nabiki as usual. Kasumi stayed home with his parents. When school was over Duo was greeted by his mother at the door of the Tendo home with news that his father had found a job for him at a local night club owned by one of his old friends. And he assured his that friend ran a clean club and it would be ok for him to work there with the security.  
  
Nabiki didn't really like the idea of Duo working around women all the time but it was only a few nights a week, so it might be ok.  
  
"Duo." He turned to find his master leaning against the wall of the dojo, "its time to continue the training. Follow me" his master jumped and began running along roofs as he ran.  
  
Duo dropped his bags and followed.  
  
Nabiki was about to go after him but found herself stopped by Duo's mother. "You can't go with him this time." She turned to look in the direction her husband and son went, "This is something he must do alone."  
  
Nabiki looked at Duo as he moved farther away she nodded in understanding. She knew that if she followed she would just get in the way. "How long will his training take?"  
  
She thought for a moment then said, "Its heard to say really. When his father began his final training it took a week for him to learn the three final techniques of the art. But its hard to say how long it will take for sure. And he'll probably push Duo a lot harder then if he was his birth son." She looked at Nabiki and saw the look of sadness forming on her face. She knew that look. It was the look she herself had once very long ago when she had met her husband and he was taken away to undertake his final training. She smiled, "hay would you like to help me prepare dinner tonight?"  
  
Nabiki turned back to her and wiped away a tear as she smiled and nodded, "Yes. I think I would like that."  
  
**********  
  
They traveled for most of the night, out of the city and deep into the forest outside of Nerima. Duo felt a mix of sadness and joy. Sadness from having to leave Nabiki, joy in finally continuing his training.  
  
They approached the edge of a cliff they slowed to a stop on the edge, "Duo look out over the edge. What do you see?"  
  
Duo looked over the edge and saw a lake at the bottom, "A Lake." He said.  
  
"Good. Here take this." Duo accepted the small piece of paper and looked at his master as he was pushed over the edge. After a full minute of falling he found himself in the lake he saw from above. He opened the note which read 'well my young apprentice you have come far in your training but now you must go farther. I will be waiting for you at the top. Once you climb up the cliff we will continue your training. If you cannot complete this task then you are not worthy of my teachings. See you at the top.'  
  
Duo growled as he began to climb up the rocky cliffs to his master. 


	4. A Master of the Art

Well thanks again for the input. And just to let you know I plan to put Ranma and the other characters more into the story in the next few chapters. And in the next chapter, or maybe the one after that I'll include more of Duo's strange origins, there will be things about Duo that not even he knows.  
  
But enough of my babbling on with the story. ********************************************  
  
Duo had learned the two of the three special techniques of the Yun Karr style. It had taken him three months, but he had learned them.  
  
"You have come far my young apprentice. It is now time for you to learn the final attack of the art you have dedicated so much to. Now, watch closely." He got into a stance that not even Duo had seen before. Duo watched as his master summoned a great amount of energy to himself then caused it to form into a dragon. The dragon flew into the air and charged at Duo before dissipating a few feet from his face. "What you witnessed was the final attack of the Yun Karr style, The Ryu Furuiokosu.  
  
Duo looked in awe of his master's flawless control over an attack which could be quite deadly if used in the right way.  
  
"The Ryu Furuiokosu is perhaps the strongest attack in the world." He paused before continuing, "If, you can master it than you will have mastered the art and your training will be complete."  
  
And so the training continued another two weeks, "Get up." Duo lay on his back, he was exhausted, "I SAID GET UP!" his master kicked him in the side to emphasize his point. Duo rolled with the kick and struggled to his feet, "If you cannot master this, possibly the most simple of techniques, then you are not worth all the time and effort that brought you here." His master took a deep breath then said, "Now do it again, and this time do it right."  
  
Duo grunted as he forced himself to gather energy yet one more time for the Ryu Furuiokosu attack. All he had to do was get it right and maybe, just maybe his master would let him rest for a day or two, at this point five minutes of sleep would feel like heaven to him.  
  
They had been training continuously for almost four months now, and Duo felt like he was about to collapse from exhaustion. But he had to keep going, he couldn't quit, he had come too far to quit. 'I can do this,' he told himself, 'I will do this,' he had to do this he had to get it right, 'Nabiki. I'll do this for you. And once I come back I'll never leave you again.'  
  
He focused his mind. He no longer cared if he mastered the art, or if he lived through his next attempt at the Furuiokosu. All he wanted was to be back in Nerima with Nabiki.  
  
Then he summoned the dragon, just as he had before. You see two things can happen when you attempt the Ryu Furuiokosu. Either you succeed and the summoned dragon obeys your commands, or the dragon is summoned but you have no control and it attacks you.  
  
Duo had summoned the dragon almost 30 times now. And each time it had attacked him. He looked at the dragon, and saw it looking at him as if looking for direction.  
  
He had done it, he had succeeded in mastering the Ryu Furuiokosu. Now maybe he could get some sleep.  
  
Duo collapsed to the ground, his body completely drained. He was only dimly aware of the hand on his shoulder. It was the hand of his master, "You have done well my son. You have mastered the three final attacks of the Yun Karr Style. Your training is now complete. You are now the 21st master of the Yun Karr Style of Martial Arts." He smiled, "Congratulations my son."  
  
Duo listened but could hardly believe what his master was saying. His training was complete. His master helped him into a sitting position then took his Dragon Rod and handed it to Duo, "This rod has been passed down to each new master upon completion of there training. My father presented it to me almost twenty years ago. And now it is my great pleasure to present it to you. Take it, its yours now. And one day you will present it to your own student." Duo accepted the rod with a shaking hand and looked at his master before his overtaxed body finally gave in to the fatigue and collapsed into a light sleep.  
  
"Rest well my son. Tomorrow we'll head back to Nerima. But until then sleep well." His father smiled as he looked out on the setting sun. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. He would give anything to see the look on Nabiki's face when they returned. He lay down and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting day indeed.  
  
A Master Of The Art, Chapter 4  
  
Nabiki sat in class and looked out the window waiting for the school bell to ring so she could go home. She sighed as she noticed Kuno waiting for her again.  
  
Ever since Duo left to finished his training Kuno had tried everyday to get her to "be free" of the "evil one" and become his girlfriend. She always tried to ignore him but he was getting rather aggressive, sometimes even violent. Ranma was usually there to help her out, but today he was out sick and Akane had stayed home to take care of him.  
  
She sighed as she heard the bell. Oh how she wished Duo was here. He would shut Kuno up for good.  
  
She got her shoes and started to leave when she found Kuno blocking her path, "So passes another day in which the fare Nabiki Tendo must walk home alone." He looked at her, he always tried something like this, "When will you stop waiting for that coward and stand and walk by my side?"  
  
She glared at him, "Not today Kuno. Leave me alone." She said as walked passed him towards the gate.  
  
She was about half way there when Kuno attacked her, "I SHALL WAIT NO LONGER." He shouted, "If I defeat you, then you shall be mine by right. Now face me." Kuno was charging at her now, his Bokken ready for a downward slash attack.  
  
She froze, Kuno had never tried anything like this before. All she could do was watch as he drew closer. She blinked as she saw a figure run through the gate and between her and Kuno, "Yun Karr Ryu Toppu." Kuno was thrown back and slammed into the side of the school's main building. 'Did he say Yun Karr?' Nabiki wondered as the figure turned to her, "Are you alright?" Nabiki was in shock. It was Duo, but he was different, he seemed stronger.  
  
Kuno climbed to his feet, "Coward. Who are you to attack the great Tatewaki Kuno?"  
  
He turned back to Kuno and drew a rod. Nabiki recognized it. It was the same rod that Duo's master had when he first arrived almost four months ago. "I am Duo Karr. 21st Master of the Yun Karr Style of Martial Arts." He acted different too he was calmer, and had more control of his anger, "And if you wish to continue breathing you'll leave Nabiki alone." Actually, forget what I said about the anger.  
  
Kuno looked a bit surprised but quickly hid it with arrogance, "Ah. So the cowardly cur has returned. No doubt you were frightened off by my prowess, and stamina."  
  
Duo looked at him for a moment almost as if he was trying to decide if Kuno was worth his effort. After a moment more Duo turned back to Nabiki, "Nabiki I want you to go over to the gate and wait there for me. My father is there. He'll make sure nothing happens to you while I take care of this." Nabiki nodded and walked over to the gate, sure enough there was his master. Waiting for her.  
  
Kuno charged at Duo. "Enough talk. Face me coward." Kuno began attacking with a barrage of strikes meant for Duo's midsection.  
  
Duo calmly awaited Kuno's attack and extended his free hand as if to block the oncoming strikes, "Yun Karr Raito Sochi." Nabiki watched as a light barrier appeared from Duo's hand as he used it to block all of Kuno's strikes.  
  
"Ah. So you have hidden your true power." He laughed, "You are wise to hide your self behind such a shield. My heart would not have forgiven me if your death made Nabiki sad."  
  
Duo looked at him with a stair that could have killed, if looks could do so. Duo dropped into an offensive stance, "Yun Karr Enerugi Bakuhatsu." He thrust his hand forward as a small sphere of energy shot from his hand and connected with Kuno's torso. Duo returned to his normal casual stance as Kuno hit the school again. This time he crashed through the wall and into an empty classroom. Duo turned and watched as Nabiki ran over to him.  
  
Nabiki embraced Duo with a loving hug, then suddenly broke away and slapped him.  
  
Duo had a hurt look on his face, "What was that for?" he asked.  
  
Nabiki gave him a cold glare, "For making me wait for almost four months."  
  
Duo shrugged, he had a sad look on his face, "It was my final training, it had to take a wile."  
  
Nabiki through her arms around his neck and gave him a long loving kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" Duo said slightly happier with the last greeting then the previous one.  
  
Nabiki smiled at him, "That was for coming back."  
  
Duo smiled at her, it was good to be back.  
  
They stood there for a while just enjoying the others company. "Come on. The others will be waiting." She gave him another heartfelt kiss, "Lets go home."  
  
Duo smiled once again, he had never been so glad to see anyone before in his whole life, "Lets." He picked her up and started to walk the familiar road back to the Tendo house. He briefly saw his father walking a few blocks ahead of them.  
  
When they finally arrived back at the house Duo was a bit reluctant to let go of the one person he had thought about so much for the last few months, but he knew he had to. As he set Nabiki down he gazed into her brown eyes. They were still the same as when he had first looked into them so long ago.  
  
When they entered the house Kasumi informed Duo that his mother and father had already left, but said that they would keep in touch. Duo smiled as he caught the secret meaning in his father's actions. He had given him his blessing. It was alright for him to stay with Nabiki and her family.  
  
The next day Duo and Nabiki went to school as they had in the past. They were the talk of the school. A few of Nabiki's friends asked her where Duo had been. A few guys asked Duo how he found someone so loyal, and if he would share the secret with them. Duo smiled and said, "It is impossible to know what we do not know. Therefore we must learn what we don't know in order to understand the things that still elude us." The guys just scratched their heads and walked away still wondering what they could do to get a girl as loyal as Nabiki.  
  
After school Nabiki went with Duo to the Nightclub where his father had arranged for him to work. It was a decent place, and they didn't allow people to get too drunk. This way the dancers wouldn't be in any danger. As Duo met the owner Nabiki was allowed to go backstage for a wile and meet the dancers. She found that most of them already had boyfriends and a few were married. When Duo found her he told her that he had arranged for Nabiki to be allowed in while he was working so that they could be closer.  
  
Nabiki smiled and gave him a gentle kiss which produced a few woos and awes from the other girls backstage. Nabiki stayed with the other girls while Duo was shown what he was supposed to do. Nabiki made small talk and was able to add all the girls to her list of friends. When Duo came back he informed her that he would be starting tomorrow at around 5 o'clock and finish at 10 o'clock. That way they could get their homework done and still spend some time together before and after work.  
  
Another month passed and Duo and Nabiki's love for each other grew. Everyday they would walk to school together, after school they would walk home and do their homework, have a light dinner, then head over to the club. Nabiki would wait in the back talking with the girls wile Duo monitored who was allowed in the establishment. Some of the girls asked what Nabiki was getting Duo for Christmas. She frowned, she hadn't thought about it before now. She had been so glad that he returned that she had forgotten about Christmas. The girls told her not to worry and set a day where they would meet at the local shopping strip and they would look for an appropriate gift for Duo together.  
  
'Christmas is only three months away,' thought Duo as he stood watching the door. He looked over to the door to the dressing room where Nabiki stayed while he worked. 'I hope that I can save enough to get her the gift before it's too late.' One of the other guards motioned for him to keep watching the door. As he looked he groaned as he saw Kuno walk in. He signaled that this guy could be trouble and three other guards came over and escorted him from the building once they saw that he was under age to be seeing the girls in here.  
  
Time seemed to pass slowly for Duo, but Christmas was almost here. Kasumi was busy planning her annual Christmas party. Duo was given the rest of the month off. Mostly because around Christmas there wasn't much business at the club anyway. Duo asked Kasumi if he could invite the girls from the club and some of the security people as well. Kasumi smiled and nodded, she was glad to see that he was making friends at his new job.  
  
One day Nabiki came to him and said that the girls were going to take her shopping for a wile. Duo smiled and gave her a light kiss before she left. 'This gives me a chance to get my gift.' Once Nabiki left with the girls from the club he left the house and headed for the shops at a dead run. He had to take care of this quickly, if Nabiki caught him then the surprise would be ruined.  
  
When Nabiki returned home Duo wasn't there. She asked Kasumi and found that he had gone out to get a few things, and would be back before dinner. Nabiki understood and went out to bring in the mail. As she flipped through the bills and letters from people saying that they would be at the party she found a letter from Duo's parents. She set it aside for Duo to read when he got back. Then she hid gift in her closet.  
  
Duo arrived a few minutes later and handed Kasumi a few groceries before embracing Nabiki in a tender hug. Duo explained that he had gone to invite a few more people and Kasumi had asked him to get a few things. When he got a moment he quietly slipped up to the guest room and hid the gift he had gotten for Nabiki in his travel pack.  
  
There was only a few days left until the party, it seemed like everyone in town was coming. Duo got to meet a few new people. One of them, his name was Ryoga Hibiki, Duo got to know him quickly but got the feeling that he recognized him from somewhere else. Duo learned that Ryoga was a martial artist, so they sparred a little just for fun. Then it hit him. This Ryoga was in that dream he had a few months ago. He thought it was a bit odd but shook it off.  
  
Ryoga helped set up the decorations and Duo soon found out that he had no sense of direction whatsoever. Duo again thought Ryoga was a bit strange, but no stranger then some of the other martial artists around here. They soon became good friends.  
  
When the day of the party finally arrived Duo could hardly recognize the Tendo home. Many of the families belongings had been stored in other areas of the house so people could go and sit with there friends in less crowded areas of the house. The yard had been decorated with numerous lanterns. The family Dojo had been transformed into a small banquet hall. Some people had already arrived and more were coming every hour. Duo soon realized that he was right, everyone was invited.  
  
Duo smiled as he looked down from his place on the roof at Nabiki as she greeted new guests as they arrived. Ryoga was with her waiting for Ukyo. Duo had learned that Ryoga had been going out with Ukyo for several months now and was planning to propose on New Years Eve.  
  
Ryoga had stayed with the Tendo's until the party so he wouldn't get lost trying to find the house later. He watched as Ukyo arrived and gave Ryoga a loving hug. It was obvious that Ukyo felt the same way Ryoga did about there relationship. He knew that Ukyo would accept his proposal.  
  
Duo sighed as he took out the letter from his parents, he had read it before, but he liked keeping it around. In the letter they said that Kasumi had said that they were always welcome at the house, and that they were going to be in the area around Christmas and would stop by to see them. He looked over at the Dojo where people were already starting to gather and hoped that his parents would be able to find him with all the people here.  
  
He put away the letter and jumped off the roof to land perfectly on his feet. He went inside and up to the guest room. He opened his travel pack and took out the box he had hidden there a week or so ago. He opened the box, and smiled as he gazed at the small item inside, 'Tonight is the night.' He thought as he put the box in his pocket and went downstairs to see if Kasumi needed anything done before the party started.  
  
The party got started around 8 o'clock. Duo stood towards the back of the Dojo. He wasn't used to crowds, he had been traveling alone for five years, so he had always felt a little claustrophobic when he was in large groups. Thinking back he had always been a little uneasy during class. During lunch he always ate with Nabiki, but they usually ate under a tree and he usually sat on one of the branches. He just felt a little more comfortable that way.  
  
He smiled as he saw Nabiki talking with Shampoo and Mouse. Duo had found that the two of them had finally gotten married while he was completing his training, they had only recently returned from there honeymoon.  
  
Duo started to walk over to them when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Do you always walk away before you say hello to your parents?" Duo turned and saw his father and mother standing in the doorway.  
  
Duo gave them a firm hug and was handed a package, "What's this?" he asked.  
  
"Open it and find out." Said his father.  
  
Duo opened the package and found a set of Tonfa's, "What are these for? I already have a weapon." Duo motioned to the Dragon Rod on his back.  
  
His father placed his hands on his shoulders and said, "My son, the Dragon Rod is indeed a powerful weapon. But one weapon style may not always be enough to win every fight you get into. Your training under me is complete, but your training as a martial artist will never be truly finished." He held up the Tonfa's and showed his son how to secure them on his back, "These Tonfa's are a good style to learn."  
  
"Your father is right Duo." Said his mother, "The knowledge of other weapons could very well save your life many times. I know it has for your father." She gave Duo a light hug, "We can't stay long. We'll stay for the party then we have to go." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and went with his father to meet some old friends who where at the party.  
  
Duo smiled, it was good to see his family again. He caught Nabiki's attention and motioned for her to follow him. She nodded and followed him to the yard.  
  
"What is it Duo?" she looked at him with concern in her eyes.  
  
Duo smiled and took hold of her hand, "I have to ask you something." Duo took the box from his pocket and continued, "Nabiki, you and I have known each other for almost a year now. We both have said that we love each other. And I'm happy that you waited for me to finish my training. Nabiki," Duo got down on one knee, "I love you with all my heart and sole. I can't imagine my life without you now. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a small gold ring with three diamonds imbedded into its face and handed it to Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki was in shock, she had not expected this, after a moment she got down on her knees and gave him a long loving kiss, "Oh Duo." She kissed him again, "Of course I will." Duo slipped the small ring on her finger.  
  
They went back into the Dojo and made the announcement to the rest of the people at the party. There was applause and cheers all around. The rest of the night was perfect for the two of them.  
  
When the party was over and the people had left Duo looked down at Nabiki who had fallen into a light sleep at his side. He gently picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room and carefully laid her down on the bed. He set his new Tonfa's and his Dragon Rod along the side of the bed. He lay down next to her and pulled up the covers and drifted off to sleep with her. His thoughts filled with their future. 


	5. The Fathers Return

Duo awoke from his gentle sleep as the first rays of morning light splashed across his face. He smiled at Nabiki as she lay beside him still sleeping.  
  
Kasumi knocked quietly on the door before opening it, "Nabiki. Do you know where Duo is? He's not in his." Kasumi gasped as she saw Duo lying with Nabiki in her bed.  
  
Duo made a shushing motion and pointed at Nabiki who was still asleep. When Kasumi nodded showing that she would talk quieter Duo drew back the covers and showed Kasumi that they were both still fully clothed.  
  
Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief and motioned for Duo to come with her. Duo nodded and carefully climbed out of the bed so he wouldn't disturb Nabiki. He gathered his things and followed Kasumi down the hall, "Duo I want to thank you."  
  
Duo looked a bit confused, "Thank me? What for?"  
  
Kasumi smiled before continuing, "You may not know it but Nabiki has always felt a bit left out of everything. She always watched as everyone around her always seemed to have someone to care for them. Ranma and Akane," she blushed as she said the next few names, "Me and Dr. Tofu." She looked away a little and waited for the blush to pass, then continued, "She's never really had a loving relationship with anyone other then family until you came along." Kasumi gave Duo a quick hug, "You mean so much to her. And I'm glad she found someone like you."  
  
Duo returned the hug, "Actually, I should be thanking you. If I hadn't found you when I did, Then I would still be out there fighting thugs and gang members for information on where to find Karasu. My life would still be driven by the need to seek vengeance for my biological father's death. And more then likely, I would have been killed." Duo looked back down the hall at Nabiki's room, "And I wouldn't have found love." He turned back, "No Kasumi you shouldn't be thanking me. I should be the one thanking you."  
  
Duo gave his sister-in-law a hug then walked down the stairs to the backyard and began to practice with his new Tonfa's. Maybe he would ask Ranma to spare with him later.  
  
The Fathers Return Chapter 5  
  
Nabiki woke up around 8 o'clock and looked around. She didn't remember coming up to her room last night, Kasumi of Duo must have helped her upstairs, 'Duo' her mind was filled with memories of last night. She smiled and quickly got out of bed. After getting dressed she went in search of Duo.  
  
She found him out back after a few minutes. He was training with his new Tonfa's. He had taken his shirt off giving her a wonderful view of his firm taunt muscles. For a few minutes she just stood there watching her fiancé as he went through his morning workout.  
  
She gasped as she noticed his many faded scares on his upper torso. When he heard her gasp he put his Tanfa's down and quickly toweled off then sat next to her. She smiled at him and enveloped him in a firm hug, "Good morning my love." She said as she gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
Duo smiled and returned the kiss, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Duo asked.  
  
Nabiki looked at him, "Yes. How did you sleep?" Nabiki wasn't sure but she thought she could see the faintest of blushes on Duo's face, but it was quickly gone. Before he could answer Nabiki gasped and ran into the house and up the stairs.  
  
She returned a few moments later with a medium sized box. Duo had a confused look on his face as she handed it to him, "With all the excitement last night I forgot to give this to you. Open it."  
  
Duo smiled as he opened the box. He let out a small gasp as he saw what was inside. The box contained ten small Kuni throwing daggers. He took one out and gave it a quick inspection. They were perfectly balanced and the blade was razor sharp. The box also contained a bandoleer with ten vacant slots. Duo closed the box and set it aside. Then he took hold of Nabiki and pulled her into a tight loving embrace, "Thank you." He said.  
  
Nabiki smiled, she hadn't seen him this happy since he returned from his training a few months ago. "Your welcome." She kissed him passionately then went inside to help Kasumi with breakfast and left Duo to continue his workout.  
  
When she entered the kitchen Kasumi was just coming in from getting the mail. She began to sort it on the kitchen counter. There were various thank you letters from people who had attended the party, and a few other letters from relatives wishing them all a merry Christmas, and one post card.  
  
She turned it over to see who it was from, and gasped when she saw that it was from her father. She quickly started reading the text. It read,  
  
'Dear Girls, Mr. Saotome and I have finished with our training trip, and will be returning in just a few days. I hope to see you all soon, and hope that Ranma and Akane are getting along. I'm bringing someone I want you to meet. Please make them feel welcome. See you soon, Your Father.'  
  
Kasumi's knees felt weak, and she had to kneel on the floor to keep from falling over.  
  
"What is it Kasumi?" Nabiki asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Kasumi looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "It's a card from father. He's coming home." Kasumi wiped away her tears and smiled, "He's finally coming home."  
  
Nabiki was a bit startled by this information, they had all agreed that they would move on with there lives and forget about there father for the time being, they never expected him to be returning home so soon. After all it had only been three years. When Ranma had gone on a training trip with his father they didn't go home for nearly ten years. She wondered how he would react when he saw how Ranma and Akane were getting along.  
  
Then she turned pail and had to sit down herself. What would her father say about Duo? He had been living with them for almost two years now, and was now Nabiki's Fiancé. Father had always said that for someone to become engaged to one of his daughters, they had to defeat him in combat. She looked out the door to where Duo was practicing in the yard. How would she tell him?  
  
**********  
  
The figure watched Duo training from the roof of a nearby building and smiled, 'So he has a woman now.' He got up and started hoping along the rooftops away from the Tendo home. 'My Master will be most pleased with this information.' He began to laugh an evil laugh as he ran off into the distance.  
  
**********  
  
Nabiki spent the rest of the day trying to find the best way to tell Duo about the post card. Kasumi had already told Ranma and Akane. After dinner she found Duo outside laying on his back looking up at the stars. She asked if he would like to go for a walk. He nodded and followed her out of the yard.  
  
As a general rule around Nerima you don't go out after dark because of the gangs. But since Duo arrived most of the gang members had gone into hiding. Probably because Duo and Ranma went out almost every night and helped the local police keep the peace. They had several fights with some of the gangs, so it was somewhat safe to go outside now. Most of the gangs had been disbanded or gone into hiding. But some of the larger gangs were still seen hanging around every so often.  
  
She looked over at Duo as they started to walk across one of Nerima's many bridges. The moon was full and its reflection glistened across the water running beneath them. It was a beautiful night, but Nabiki couldn't seem to get fid of the knot forming in her stomach as she tried to word what she was about to say.  
  
They stopped at the center of the bridge, and Duo seemed to notice her unease, "Is something wrong Nabiki?" he asked his face full of concern as he looked in her eyes for an answer.  
  
She gave him a reassuring smile, "Its nothing." She could see that he didn't believe her, but the look in his eyes said that he wouldn't pry.  
  
"Actually," She said in a half worried tone, "there is something I wanted to talk with you about." She started to fidget slightly  
  
Duo had learned sometime ago that Nabiki only started to fidget when she was extremely nervous. Something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what. "Nabiki." He said as he took hold of her chin and lifted her face to look into his eyes, "You know that you can tell me anything. But I won't pry."  
  
She knew he was right, she could tell him anything. She took a deep breath and began, "Kasumi got a postcard today." She paused before continuing, "It was from our father. He's finished with his training trip and is on his way home." She looked away unable to meet his gaze, "He's never really liked the idea of any of us getting married unless it was his idea. He once said that for someone to marry one of his daughters that they would have to beat him in combat." She looked back at Duo with tears in her eyes, "He won't like that we're engaged." She turned away again as the tears began to flow down her face, "I just don't know what to do."  
  
She felt his arms rap around her in a light yet loving embrace. He wiped away her tears, "It will be alright Nabiki."  
  
She tried to relax but couldn't, "No it won't. Father will brake our engagement and throw you out and see to it that we don't see each other anymore." Her tears started to flow again, "What will we do? I don't want to lose you."  
  
Duo smiled at her and gave her a light loving kiss, "Don't worry. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. And don't worry about your father. All he has to do is get to know me a little." He gently brushed away some of her tears, "You saw something good in me. So I'm sure that he will to."  
  
His words didn't help much but they did help some. She nodded and didn't offer any resistance when he picked her up and started to carry her home. Her eyes closed as she rested in his arms. She felt safe with him, and she knew that he was right. He would find a way to work things out. She smiled as she drifted off into a gentle sleep.  
  
**********  
  
When they got home it was a little after 11 o'clock. Everyone was asleep so Duo walked quietly up the stairs to Nabiki's room. He gently set her down on the bed, and gently covered her with a light blanket. He smiled as he watched her laying peacefully in her bed. He took off his rod and sat on the floor against the wall opposite her bed. He set his rod next to his leg as he slowly drifted off into a light but comfortable sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Duo awoke with a start. His eyes were wide and already adjusted to the dark room. He was drenched with sweat and his right hand was clutched tightly around his rod. He felt odd, and there was something at the edge of his senses. And it was moving closer, but it was still some distance away yet.  
  
He slowly pried his fingers off his rod and focused on the energy he was sensing. It took him a moment to recognize it, "Karasu." He said out loud. He heard something stir and remembered where he was. Nabiki's room. He quietly set his rod aside and forced himself to calm down. It was taking most of his focus to stay still. His father's killer was back, and getting closer and closer with every second.  
  
Then he remembered the conversation with Kasumi when he first arrived in Nerima. He had promised her that he would stop hunting Karasu. It wouldn't be easy. His gaze fell upon Nabiki's sleeping form and he felt a sudden wave of peace flow over himself.  
  
'Nabiki wouldn't want me getting this upset over such a thing.' He took a deep breath, 'I guess I'll just let him go now. Constantly searching for him would do me no good, and Nabiki would get hurt if I got into a fight with him.' He looked out the half open window, stood up and walked quietly over to it. He stood there for a moment just letting the night air beat across his face as a slight breeze flowed into the room. "Yes." He said in a whisper so as not to wake his beloved Nabiki, "Ketsueki Karasu. As of this night I will stop my hunt for you. You are cleared from my vengeance unless I see you on the street." With that the energy of Karasu disappeared from his senses, and try as he might Duo could not find it again.  
  
He turned to look at Nabiki as she stirred in her bed once more. 'That wasn't for you Nabiki. It was for me. I needed to let go, just one more time.' He walked back to his place against the wall, and sat back down and drifted off to sleep. For the first time in his life Duo felt peace while he slept.  
  
**********  
  
Nabiki awoke just as the sun was starting to fill the room. She looked down at herself and was surprised to find that she had again slept in her cloths. She got up and started to change into a new outfit when she noticed that she wasn't alone. She covered herself with her bed sheets. She relaxed somewhat as she realized that the sleeping form was Duo. She quickly changed and decided that he must have put her in bed when they got home last night. She covered him with a light blanket when she noticed that he was shivering slightly.  
  
Nabiki started to leave the room so Duo could get some sleep when she herd him stir. "Nabiki," he said as he opened his eyes, "Good morning."  
  
Nabiki wasn't sure what to do. Duo had slept in her room. But he hadn't tried anything, so she decided that it was ok. She smiled and took his hand as he stood up and led her downstairs.  
  
As they sat down at the table an arrow with a note attached flew threw the sliding door and imbedded itself into the table.  
  
Duo took the note and read it,  
  
'To the cowardly cur Duo Karr. I am now under the training of a new master. The next time we fight I don't think you'll find me such an easy opponent when we next fight. Sighed The Great Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High.'  
  
Duo looked at the note with a somewhat startled look on his face, "Well looks like Kuno is starting to get serious." he set the note down and looked at the ceiling, "I guess I'll have to watch my back now. At least for a wile."  
  
Nabiki looked at the note and looked at Duo with concern in her eyes. "Don't worry Nabiki." Kasumi said, startling her a little. "I'm sure Duo will be fine." Nabiki didn't look to sure of this, "Besides with father returning, that would mean that you know who will be back."  
  
Nabiki's eyes went wide, "Oh no. Not him." Now it was Duo's turn to be confused. Nabiki turned to him. "The him I'm referring to is our fathers master. His name is Happosai. He's the one our father went off with on the training trip, along with Ranma's father."  
  
Duo still wasn't quite sure why this would be a problem, but decided that it couldn't be that bad.  
  
**********  
  
The days passed quickly and soon it was time for Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome to return.  
  
They all stayed home for the day so they could all be there for their fathers return. Kasumi was busy preparing one of her feasts, Ranma and Akane were both getting ready to pound there fathers into a bloody pulp for just up and leaving like that. Nabiki sat at the table feeling very nervous. Duo sat in the tree out back waiting patiently.  
  
A knock came at the door and Kasumi rushed to answer it. Duo hopped down from the tree and walked inside and sat next to Nabiki. Kasumi returned a few moments later with two men and a beautiful woman.  
  
They sat down and looked at Duo for a moment, "Uh.. Girls who is this?" asked one.  
  
"Oh my where are my manners?" asked Kasumi, "Duo this is our father," she pointed to the one who had spoken. "And this is Ranma's father Mr. Saotome." She turned to the men, "Father, Mr. Saotome, this is Duo. He's been staying with us for a wile."  
  
Mr. Tendo looked at Duo for a moment then turned to the woman with them, "Girls this is Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's Mother."  
  
Everyone looked at Ranma as he just stared at her. He slowly stood up and walked over to her. "Mom?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and stood up, "Its me Ranma. I'm back." Ranma had tears in his eyes as he gave his mother who he hadn't seen in over 12 years a hug.  
  
Duo smiled as he stood and walked out to the yard and hopped back into the tree. He didn't want to leave Nabiki but he also didn't want to interrupt the reunion of a long separated family. He sighed as his thoughts became filled with the few memories he still had of his real mother and father. He closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his face.  
  
**********  
  
An hour or so passed and Duo woke up when he heard Nabiki calling to him. He hopped down and joined the others in the sitting room. Nabiki turned to her father, "Daddy. There's something I have to tell you."  
  
He set down his tea and looked at her, "Yes Nabiki what is it?"  
  
Nabiki made a slight gulping sound as she continued, "Duo has been living here for about two years and has become almost part of the family." She took a sip of her tea before continuing, "The other night he asked me to marry him, and I accepted." She gave Duo's hand a squeeze under the table.  
  
There was a clang as Mr. Tendo dropped his tea, then fainted. 


	6. The Wanderers Hidden Past

Duo sat on his favorite branch of the tree in the yard. He liked it there, it was a nice place to think. And when he was there at night it gave him a good view of the stars.  
  
It was just starting to get dark now as the sun slowly set in the distance. Duo looked down into the sitting room as Nabiki talked with her father. He smiled as he remembered the brief fight he had with his beloved's father.  
  
***Flashback*** He had insisted on the fight the second he woke up after the initial shock of Nabiki being engaged. They had all gone to the Dojo so they wouldn't tare up the house.  
  
Once they were there Mr. Saotome named the rules, "Ok. Its anything goes. The first to go unconscious is the loser." He looked at the two combatants, "Ready. FIGHT!"  
  
Duo bowed and assumed a casual fighting stance. Soun dropped into an offensive stance and charged at Duo. What followed was an elegant performance that was worthy of any kung fu movie. Soun would attack with fast well practiced strikes meant to end a fight quickly, and Duo would simply dodge as if it were nothing. Soon the man was resorting to some of his 'special' attacks, but Duo didn't really fall for the old trick of 'get the guy to shift his attention to something else then attack him when he isn't looking.' He did give him some credit though, some of Soun's attacks were only near misses. And Duo never expected anything like the 'flight of the preying Mantis' attack. That one had caught him square in the chest, and sent him stumbling back a few feet.  
  
The two looked at each other with a new respect. They both dropped into offensive stances and charged at each other. They leapt into the air and struck. When they landed it was clear that the match was over, as Soun fell to the ground unconscious. *** end Flashback***  
  
Duo looked back up to the stars as he slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of his new life with his beloved.  
  
Chapter 6 The Wanderers Hidden Past  
  
When Duo awoke it was late. The moon was high in the night sky, and the stars shown brightly. The house was dark, everyone was asleep. He quietly climbed down from the tree and walked towards the back door. A light came on in the sitting room. He slowly walked to the door and looked in.  
  
Nodoka sat down at the sitting room table and began to drink some tea. Duo looked at her, there was something familiar about her. But from where? After a moments thought it dawned on him.  
  
He had to be sure. He entered the house and sat across from her. She smiled at him and offered him a cup of tea, "Good evening Duo, I didn't think anyone was up."  
  
He took the cup and said, "I was sleeping in the yard."  
  
She took a sip of her tea, "I'm sorry about Soun. He took his wife's death very hard. He just doesn't like the idea of his girls leaving him." Duo nodded, but remained silent for a moment. "Is something wrong Duo?" she asked.  
  
He snapped out of his trance, "Oh. Its nothing." Her eyes seemed to look threw him, he knew that he couldn't lie to her. "Actually. There was something I wanted to ask you." He took a drink of his tea before continuing, "What would you say if I said that I am one who travels from the east seeking a friend I thought was lost."  
  
Nodoka thought for a moment then her eyes went wide as she gasped, "I would say that I am one who travels from the west, your search is over my friend it is me whom you seek." She smiled as she stood and walked over to him. As he stood she gave him a crushing hug. "I thought it might be you." She said as she pulled away looking at him, "I almost didn't recognize you."  
  
Duo smiled and pulled her into another hug, "It's been a long time Nodoka." They sat down and Duo took another drink of tea. "If I remember correctly the last time I saw you was at my mothers funeral. You left not long after that."  
  
Nodoka frowned a little as she poured fresh tea into their cups, "Kalaa and I were very close. I didn't really know at that time how to deal with the loss of my best friend." She took a sip of the fresh tea as a tear rolled down her face, "I understand that you were adopted by your master."  
  
"Yes. That was a little over a year after mother died."  
  
Nodoka looked at him for a long moment, Duo. Do you know how your father knew your master?"  
  
Duo thought about it for a wile before answering, "No." he thought some more, "No, it never came up. I never thought about it."  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder, "That's because your father asked your master not to tell you. Your mother on the other hand asked me to tell you when I thought you were ready." Duo looked at her, tears began forming in her eyes as she spoke. "And I think your ready now." She brushed away a tear that rolled down her face. "As you know your mother and I were best friends, we would share everything with each other. And we got into our far share of trouble too." She laughed lightly, "She loved your master very much, they were very close. When she married your father he was there, and he watched as your father took your mother away not seeing them again for almost three years."  
  
She drank some tea, her mouth suddenly dry, "You may be wondering how this is all possible, I can see it in your eyes." She brushed away a few tears that found their way down Duo's face. "Your master was Kalaa's brother. That makes him your uncle."  
  
Duo was in shock. He didn't know what to think, not that he could think at the moment, his brain had crashed. After a few minutes his brain finally came down off its overload, "My master is my uncle. Why didn't they want me to know?"  
  
Nodoka drank the last of the tea, "They were trying to protect you." She said, then saw that confusion on his face and continued, "Your father had a brother, I can't remember his name it was a long time ago, he was killed by Karasu. They just didn't want you getting hurt."  
  
"But why? Why would Karasu kill him for no reason?" Duo's mind threatened to overload again. This was a lot to take in.  
  
Nodoka shifted uneasily where she sat, "Well that's because of who Karasu really is." She swallowed nervously, "Karasu is a sort of half demon. He has taken a human form, but it's impossible for him to return to his true form. And he can't get stronger unless he kills people." Duo looked like he was about to faint. He took a drink of his tea as she continued. "When he kills a person a portion of there spirit energy flows into him. It's what makes him stronger."  
  
Duo's face turned hard as he clenched the cup in his hand, "So. Karasu killed my father just so he could get a little bit stronger." The cup shattered.  
  
Nodoka put a calming hand on his fore arm, "Duo please. Your father would not have wanted you getting killed over this. Don't fight Karasu, he's too strong."  
  
Duo relaxed a bit, then heard someone in the hallway. He turned as Nabiki walked into the room her face wet with tears. "Duo." She sobbed, "I heard everything. I'm sorry for listening in but I couldn't sleep, and I saw the light on." Tears seemed to flow freely down her face.  
  
Duo felt like his heart had just been shot. He had hoped that Nabiki wouldn't find out about this. He walked over to her and pulled her into a loving hug. He turned back to Nodoka, "Thank you." She smiled, "I'm going to take her to bed. Please don't tell the rest of the family about any of this."  
  
Nodoka smiled brightly at him, "I wouldn't dream of it." She stood and walked over to the couple, "Go on you two."  
  
Duo smiled at Nodoka and walked with Nabiki up to her room.  
  
**********  
  
They stood in her room for a few minutes. Both not really knowing what to say. Nabiki started to speak, "Duo I. I don't want to loose you." Tears began flowing again.  
  
Duo embraced her in a light hug, "Oh Nabiki." She looked up into his loving eyes as he wiped away her tears, "If it will make you feel better, I have already decided not to hunt Karasu any more." She smiled at him, "Now that I have you my search for vengeance no longer seems necessary." He pulled her closer and placed a loving kiss on her lips.  
  
Nabiki smiled at him as she spoke, "Let's get some sleep." She didn't let go as she pulled him down onto the bed. They soon fell asleep resting softly in each others arms.  
  
Out in the hall Nodoka smiled as she closed Nabiki's door. They really did love each other.  
  
**********  
  
The dark cloaked figure ran through the night away from the Tendo estate. 'Lord Karasu will be most pleased with this information.' He smiled an evil smile, 'Perhaps he will let me have the honor of killing them.' He began laughing evilly as he bounded over buildings on his way to his master. He would be waiting for him at his new despoils house. The house of Kuno. 


	7. Plans for a Wedding

First off I would like to say thanks to everyone who has given me reviews. They really mean a lot to me. And I would especially like to thank Draconian Elflord; your reviews have been insightful and refraining. I hope to hear more reviews as I post this new chapter. Oh and before I forget I may have to change the ratting for the next chapter. You'll see why.  
  
Now enough of my babbling on with the story.  
  
********************  
  
The figure ran through the courtyard. It was late, the sun had set hours ago. The time couldn't have been later then 1:00 or 1:30am. Yet he had no worries of disturbing his master, the man never seemed to sleep. He was always awake, ever alert.  
  
The figure smiled as he saw a light still on. He entered the immense house and bowed before his master. "Lord Karasu. I have brought news of the boy."  
  
The man turned slowly to face him, his menacing eyes glowing slightly in the dim light of the room. An evil smile played across his face, and his cold voice sent a chill down the figures spine, "Excellent." Karasu said and emitted a dull laugh, "You have done well Kurai Hantaa. I am most pleased. Now tell me what you have learned."  
  
Hantaa related what he saw and heard at the Tendo house. After a few minutes Karasu smiled, "So the fool Jed'gar had a son." He looked up to the ceiling, "They went to great lengths to hide this from me." He started laughing, "But that he would have been right here under my nose for so long, I'm surprised that I did not discover this sooner." He looked down on Hantaa, "You have done very well indeed. Your master is very pleased." He thought for a moment. "Hantaa return to the Tendo home and gather more information. This boy has been a pain in my side for far too long. But in order to remove a thorn one must know how to best cut the rose."  
  
Hantaa smiled, it always pleased him to serve his master. "Yes my lord." He seemed to disappear, and he was soon on his way back to the Tendo house.  
  
Karasu stood and walked the many halls of the Kuno mansion. Until he came to the door of his newest disciple. He opened the door to find his servant in quiet meditation. "Tatewaki my young disciple. It is time to begin the next step in your training."  
  
Kuno's eyes fluttered open as he stood and bowed before his master. "I hear and obey, my master."  
  
Karasu smiled evilly it was good to have such loyal followers.  
  
Chapter 7 Plans for a Wedding ***************  
  
The Sun glistened threw the window as Duo's eyes fluttered open. He looked down and smiled as he saw Nabiki nestled softly against his chest. Slowly he encircled her with his arms and drew her just a little bit closer. Quietly he lay his head against hers, "I could get used to this." He said barely above a whisper. He closed his eyes and deftly began stroking her soft brown hair. Slowly he began to drift off into a light sleep, unaware of the smile on Nabiki's face.  
  
**********  
  
Soun sat at the table with the rest of the family as they listened to what Nodoka had to say as she recounted what had transpired last night.  
  
He jumped up from the table, "HES WHERE!?!" he shouted as he ran up the stairs to Nabiki's room, intent on crashing it down. He found himself unable to move as Kasumi and Nodoka both held him back.  
  
"Leave them alone father." Kasumi said, "Nabiki trusts Duo not to do anything until their marriage. I think you should trust him as well."  
  
"But Kasumi. He."  
  
"I think Kasumi is right Soun." Interrupted Nodoka, "I don't think you have to worry."  
  
Soun grumbled for a moment then relented to the two women holding his arms. "Your right. I shouldn't worry. Nabiki is a smart girl. She can take care of herself." He walked back down the stairs withy them to the sitting room.  
  
**********  
  
Duo came down a few moments later with Nabiki. He kissed her and left to go check his schedule at work. She smiled and sat with her family and started to drink some tea.  
  
Duo walked down the road to the club and walked inside. He met with the manager and found that he had the week off but would be working again the next week. He also found that the owner wanted to speak with him.  
  
He walked up the stairs and knocked on the office door, "Come in." a voice answered. Duo opened the door and entered. "Please have a seat." He sat down. "Duo I understand that you have recently become engaged. I would like to congratulate you. And would also like to make you an offer." Duo nodded.  
  
"Duo, I have recently purchased a small condominium complex at the edge of town. I haven't started renting them yet but it won't be long until I do." He turned to look at the city map hanging on the wall. It showed a small area marked in red to show where the complex was. "I would like to give you a room in the complex to use for as long as you want. For a small fee of course. I'll charge you only a quarter of the standard room cost."  
  
He turned back to Duo, "You don't have to decide now. You can let me know in a week when you come back to work."  
  
Duo thought for a moment, "Well sir, it's a great chance for Nabiki and me to get a place of our own. But I think I should talk to her about it first."  
  
His boss nodded, "I understand. Take all the time you need. But remember that I can only hold the room for so long after I start advertising."  
  
"I understand." Duo stood and shook the man's hand. Then turned and left the office. After saying hello to a few friends, he left and headed home.  
  
**********  
  
The phone rang at the Kuno mansion. Kodachi Kuno answered, "Hello Kuno residents. Yes. I see. Yes I'll tell him immediately. Thank you."  
  
She set the phone down and ran out to the family training hall. Once there she bowed before her brother and his master. "Lord Karasu. Shizuka Korosu has just reported in. He has located the Chaos Gate. He is awaiting your arrival at his location in Okinawa."  
  
Karasu turned to her. "This is indeed good news. Ask him for his exact location."  
  
She nodded and ran back to the phone. After a few moments she returned, "He says he is currently in a small city two miles south of the gate, which he says resides in the lowest levels of a series of catacombs he found in the area. The locals call it the gate to hell."  
  
Karasu laughed. "If only they knew the truth. They would call it much worse."  
  
"He requests further orders." She sat at the door step as Karasu thought for a moment.  
  
"Tell him to remain where he is for the moment. But to contact me at the end of every week. Other then that he is free to do as he pleases. But he is not to leave that city."  
  
"Yes my Lord." She bowed and quickly returned to the phone and relayed his orders. As she hung up the phone she felt a pair of arms encircle her.  
  
She looked behind her and was pleased to see that it was Lord Karasu who was holding her. "Lord Karasu. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked playfully.  
  
He smiled as he pulled her closer, "I love it when you act so innocent." He kissed her passionately. "I'm sorry I missed the pleasure of your company last night." He bit her ear lightly sending a jolt of pleasure threw her body. "I hope you understand that I had pressing matters to attend to. I have never been so close to opening the gate before." He kissed her neck, "Will you forgive me?" he asked lustfully.  
  
She smiled and pulled away from him. Slowly she walked to his room and stopped at the door, "Don't be long." She said and slipped inside.  
  
Tatewaki walked up behind Karasu. "Master. Is there anything you wish of me?" he asked.  
  
Karasu thought for a moment. "Get in touch with Master Ja'aku, tell him to take the Zealots to the Catacombs and meet Korosu and secure the area." He thought for a moment. "Once you are done with that, you may take the rest of the day off. I do not wish to be disturbed." He walked over to his door.  
  
Tatewaki Kuno bowed before his master, "It shall be done." He then ran down the hall to another of the family's phones and began calling Master Ja'aku.  
  
Down the hall Karasu opened his bedroom door and walked in. He smiled as he saw Kodachi laying under the sheets waiting for him. He slowly walked to the bed and his smile grew as he realized that she was wearing nothing under the sheets.  
  
He slowly, lustfully began removing his cloths and crawled into the bed.  
  
**********  
  
Duo returned home a little before diner. He was greeted by Nabiki as she jumped into his arms. "What took you so long?" she asked.  
  
Duo carried her into the backyard and set her down under one of the trees. "My boss had something to discuss with me." He paused for a moment trying to find the best way to say it. "He offered me. Us and room in a condo he bought. He said that we could use it for as long as we want." Nabiki's face was an unreadable mask. Duo didn't know what to think at this. "Uh. he said that I could take a week to decide if I wanted the room or not." He nervously scratched the back of his head, "So what do you think? Should we take it or."  
  
Nabiki jumped at him and practically knocked him to the ground. "You have to ask." She silenced his response with a deep kiss. She stood up and helped him to his feet.  
  
"So you think I should accept his offer?" he asked still a bit shocked.  
  
Nabiki bated him on the head lightly, "Of course I think it's a good idea. I think it's a great idea." She hugged him tightly. "Just think we could have a place of our own."  
  
Duo smiled and pulled her away as he looked into her eyes. "Great I'll go tell him first thing in the morning. But I think there is something we need to talk about tonight."  
  
Nabiki looked up at him as realization donned on her. Her father would never approve of this. She looked down, "Father will never agree to this. You saw his reaction when he heard we were engaged. And I know that you heard him this morning." She shook her head, "It will never work."  
  
Duo lifted her head with a free hand using the other to pull her lightly into him, "He can't say anything if were married now can he."  
  
Nabiki's eyes practically had stars in them as she heard what Duo was saying. He wanted to get married. They hadn't even discussed it yet. She didn't want to move too fast but didn't want to move to slowly either.  
  
Duo smiled, "Now I'm not saying that we should run out and get married tomorrow or anything. Besides Kasumi told me that you always had your heart set on a large formal wedding. And after all you have given me it's the least I can do."  
  
Nabiki smiled it was like he was reading her mind. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and it never secede to amaze her. "How do we go about planning this sort of thing? I mean we don't even know where to begin."  
  
Duo sat down pulling her with him, "I think the best place to start would be for us to pick a date." He thought for a moment, "How about February 6th?" he asked.  
  
Nabiki frowned, "Why so late?"  
  
Duo caressed her face tenderly, "That's the day my boss will start advertising for the condo." He lightly pressed his forehead against hers. "I thought we could spend our wedding night in our own home."  
  
Nabiki gazed up at him. "Oh Duo." She leaned her head against his chest. "February 6th sounds like a wonderful date."  
  
He smiled and heard a sound like someone falling. He turned back to the house and saw Soun laying on the ground twitching. "Um. I think we should talk to Nodoka and Kasumi before he wakes up."  
  
Nabiki giggled, "Ya I think that would be a good idea."  
  
They stood and walked into the house to find Kasumi and Nodoka. They had a lot to discuss. 


	8. A Wedding at Last

Karasu smiled as his prey stood against him. It was always so much fun when they resisted. Karasu decided to make the first move. He lashed out with his with his sword. He liked his sword, it had never failed him. It was a gift from one of his very old friends, the god of Phoenix Mountain, he called it the Phoenix Blade. The blade cut deep on the victim's leg, dropping him to the ground.  
  
"As much as I love seeing you in pain, I must insist that we hurry this up." He said as he walked forward and grasped the hair of his target lifting him up off the ground. The man's wife watched on helplessly as her husband was tortured in front of her eyes.  
  
Karasu held up the blade over the man's chest, a wicked smile played itself across his face as he slowly plunged the sword into his chest.  
  
The man screamed in anguish as the sword slowly cut its way through his flesh. He heard a scream, he opened his eyes as Karasu's servants slowly began walking towards his beloved wife. His face contorted with anger.  
  
Karasu looked over and smiled, "Oh so you're worried about your wife. Well I feel like being generous today." He turned back to him, "I will let you down. If you can kill the three of them then I will keep the rest of them away from your family." He pulled his sword from the man's chest and let him drop to the floor.  
  
He gritted his teeth as he fought the pain trying to force him down. His eyes focused on the men walking menacingly towards his wife. He stretched out an arm and shouted as the blue energy laced forward from his fingertips. The energy stretched out and enveloped the three as they dropped to the ground and withered in pain. After a moment they stopped moving. He sighed and fell to his knees on the ground.  
  
Karasu smiled, "I knew that you couldn't abandon your old ways completely. But a deal is a deal. Your family will not be harmed this night." He laughed as he stretched out a hand towards him. "You on the other hand are not so lucky." The energy jumped out from his hand much like the man had done to the other three, but this time the energy was red. Karasu smiled in delight as the man screamed in agony as he withered on the ground at his feet. Karasu stopped just as the man was about to die. "I give you this one last chance. Come back with me. Rejoin the Dark Army. You are strong, we could use you."  
  
The man looked up at Karasu and spit on his face. "Never. I gave up that past long ago. I'm not going back."  
  
Karasu frowned at him before stretching out his hand again, "So be it. Good by brother." The energy laced out again striking the man forcing him to the ground, caused him to wither in pain. In moments it was over he was dead.  
  
**********  
  
Karasu woke up in the late hours of the morning and smiled. It was always nice to have such good dreams. He looked over at Kodachi sleeping peacefully beside him. It seemed so long ago that he killed his little brother. 'Its hard to believe that it happened only 15 years ago.' He thought.  
  
Slowly he lay down again laying his arms across her, caressing her breasts lightly. He smiled at the soft moan that emitted from her lips. 'I think I'll give Tatewaki the day off again. Last night wasn't nearly enough.' He thought as he slowly hugged her to him delighted in the sounds of pleasure he was inducing from his beloved mistress.  
  
********** Chapter 8  
  
A Wedding at Last **********  
  
Duo sat in the window looking out at one of the most beautiful sunrises he had ever seen. He turned back to look at Nabiki. He smiled, 'No sunrise could ever compare to the beauty I see before me.' He thought. He had slept in Nabiki's room again. Soun had protested at first. But the dark stares he was getting from Nodoka and Kasumi, he quickly quieted down. Well that and the fact the Duo promised that he wouldn't try anything.  
  
He sighed. Kasumi and Nodoka had both been supportive of there decision to move into there own place. Soun had overacted of course. But once again Kasumi had straitened things out. He could hardly wait for February.  
  
It was January 20th now and it seemed like the days were crawling by. He almost thought that February would never come. Soun had warmed up to him a little but not enough to be totally supportive of there decision. Yet he had no problem with letting Akane move in with Ranma and his family. It turns out the Nodoka had been living nearby all along. Genma had suggested that they move into there own house, and that Akane move in with them as well.  
  
He had already paid for the apartment at the condo, and he was starting to move his things in. He had spent a few nights there but it was a little quiet for his taste. He had been alone for five years and was not anxious to be alone again.  
  
He hated being in crowds, but he hated being alone even more. Every time he was alone it was like a cold knife stabbing slowly into his heart, and he hated it.  
  
He looked out at the Dojo. Kasumi had been planning the ceremony with Nabiki for a wile now. They planned to use the Dojo instead of renting out a church. They were already sending out invitations, and Nabiki had been modeling for her wedding dress. He had his tuxedo back at the apartment.  
  
He sighed again as he reached under his shirt and traced the new scar across his stomach. He winced a little at the pain it induced. It had happened not too long ago, only a few weeks. One of Karasu's men had been spying on the Tendo family. Duo had followed him for a wile before confronting him.  
  
The man had smiled, "So you are the one my master is so interested in. He is looking forward to the day when you will fight him. But I'm afraid that I must deprive him of the pleasure of killing you himself." With that he struck out.  
  
The punch passed just inches from Duo's head and the second caught him in the stomach. He coughed a little and staggered back. "That was good." He looked as the man drew a dagger. It was long for a dagger almost like a Kodachi blade. Duo smiled and drew his Dragon Rod. "Good. After your first punch I was afraid I would get board." He dropped into a defensive stance and waited, "Come on. You don't want to keep me waiting do you?"  
  
The man glared at him and charged forward striking over and over again with his blade. Each strike missing by only a few inches. It wasn't until a slashing attack grazed him across the arm that he started to take the man seriously.  
  
They both pulled back. Duo looked at the small cut. It wasn't deep so it wouldn't leave a scar. Duo looked back at him as the man smiled. He watched in horror as the man drew a second blade, it was the same length as the first. The man attached the two weapons by the handle creating what could have been called a quarter staff, if the two ends weren't blades that is.  
  
The man took an offensive stance and spoke, "I am Kurai Hantaa student of the Black Flame Art, servant of the great Ketsueki Karasu." He smiled, "And you, my unlucky opponent, will not leave this place unharmed." The man lashed out again quickly throwing Duo on the defensive. He was faster now, almost like his was just playing before. Duo cringed as another near miss grazed his face. Unless he switched to the offensive soon he wouldn't make it.  
  
The man backed off a little and began focusing energy, just before he struck again he said, "Black Flame Art, Subarashii Kiritsukeru." He charged forward as his blades began to glow. Duo blocked the first slash but the second cut him across the stomach.  
  
He fell to the ground holding the fresh cut. His breathing was heavy and a little ragged. He looked up at Hantaa, as another figure appeared behind the man, "Enough. Hantaa, you know that you were told to leave the boy to our Lord."  
  
Hantaa turned to see who it was, and paled as his gaze fell upon the face before him, "Master Ja'aku. I was unaware that you had arrived. Please forgive my moment of weakness."  
  
The new man looked at Duo then back at Hantaa. "I will. But I am unsure if our lord will be as forgiving as I am." He turned away, "We must go. Lord Karasu will be waiting. The other masters will be here soon." With that he walked away and seemed to disappear into the shadows.  
  
Hantaa turned back to Duo, "You are quite fortunate that he arrived when he did. Another few moments and I would have killed you." He smiled as he began to walk off, "I will allow you to live this night. But should we fight again," he looked back from the shadows "I will kill you." He stepped into the shadows and disappeared.  
  
He had made it to Dr. Tofu's but he was bleeding pretty badly. The good Dr. had patched him up fairly well, and had even agreed not to tell Nabiki, yet. He knew that she would find out eventually, she had already seen most of his scars. He tended to work out with his shirt off. So he was sure that she would notice a new one, especially one this large.  
  
The cut hadn't gone deep enough to hit any vital organs, and it was a fairly clean cut, so it had healed quickly. Just like all his other injuries in the past, but it still gave him pain every so often.  
  
When she found out he would have a lot of explaining to do. It would probably be best if he told her soon.  
  
He sighed, 'I'll tell her, but not today.' He thought as he picked up one of the books he had borrowed from Dr. Tofu. They were all on Shiatsu, everything from the most basic to even the most challenging pressure points. He had already finished his study of basic and intermediate points, with his new knowledge he could now make most parts of the body go numb with just a single touch.  
  
The book he was on now was one he kept secret from Nabiki, at least until their wedding night. The book was called Shiatsu for lovers. He had started it last night after Nabiki went to sleep, and he had already memorized several points that could induce pleasure instantly.  
  
There were only 20 chapters in the book and he was already on chapter 11. At this rate he would be able to return all the books by the end of the week.  
  
He flipped threw the pages until he found where he had left off and began reading.  
  
**********  
  
Nabiki awoke and stretched. As she looked about she frowned. Duo was reading, she glanced at the clock, '11:30' she looked at him "Hey." She said getting his attention, "Its late you were supposed to wake me at 7:00. What gives?" she asked sitting up and folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Duo closed the book and smiled at her "You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you." He set the book on a stack of others like it, "And besides if you didn't stay up till 12:30 or 1:00 every night you wouldn't have any trouble getting up in the morning."  
  
Nabiki glared at him in mock anger, "Well if you weren't reading so much you wouldn't be up till 2:00 every night ether."  
  
Duo shrugged and crawled out of the window to sit on her desks chair, "I never seem to need much sleep. Only two or three hours and I'm good to go."  
  
Nabiki threw her hands up in surrender and climbed out of bed. "I don't see what you're learning from those books anyways. It took Dr. Tofu years to get as good as he is."  
  
Duo smiled and walked over to her. With one hand he reached around her and held her back to support her, and then with the other he touched a spot on her abdomen.  
  
Nabiki's back arched, her knees went weak. She closed her eyes and gasped quietly as wave after wave of pleasure washed threw her body. Then it was gone, and she found herself being lowered gently to the bed. "That.. was.. incredible." She looked up at Duo and smiled at him, "Is that what you've been studying?" she asked.  
  
Duo smiled again, "Well the books are mostly on general pressure points. But some of them describe points that induce pleasure." He pulled her close to him touching a few points in doing so to help her regain some of her lost stamina, "I finished with the basics four days ago. And the intermediate stuff was done yesterday. I started the books on 'pleasure points' last night." He smiled as she gasped slightly realizing just how much he had learned in so little time. "The point I just used on you was one of the basic ones." He drew her into a passionate kiss that seemed to last for hours. When he finally broke it for lack of air he said, "And there are so many more that I have already committed to memory." He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, "Just you wait till our wedding night."  
  
**********  
  
Duo was out in the yard training. Nabiki sat by the house watching, he had intensified his training over the two weeks, she didn't know why.  
  
It was a week before the wedding and Duo had seemed a little distracted. When she asked him about it he had evaded the question.  
  
She didn't mind, if it was important he would tell her.  
  
**********  
  
Duo stopped for a moment to breath. Ever since his brief fight with Kurai Hantaa he had drastically intensified his training. He would need it if he was going to survive another fight with him.  
  
He looked at Nabiki, she had taken to watching him while he trained. He liked that, but he didn't like not telling her why he was training.  
  
He sighed, he needed to tell her. In a week they would be married, and he didn't want to keep secrets from her. "Nabiki." He said.  
  
"Yes." Nabiki said as she was startled out of her trance.  
  
He looked deep into her eyes. They were still as beautiful as ever. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
She stood and walked over to him. "Duo, you know you can tell me anything." God she hoped that he wasn't having second thoughts about the wedding.  
  
He smiled and touched her face lovingly, "I know." He sighed and took her hand. "Nabiki, I have sown you all of my scars. I have told you that they all hold a memory of something that happened." He slowly removed his shirt, "I have a new scar to show you." He took her hand and traced the new scar across his abdomen.  
  
She gasped as her fingers felt the cut, it was deep. "When did this happen?" she asked her voice full of concern.  
  
Duo put his shirt back on, "A few weeks ago." He looked down at the ground unable to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. Dr. Tofu said it's healed, but it still hurts." He looked up a little, "It's not as bad as it was a week ago. Before it was a sharp stabbing pain, but now it's just a dull pain. Almost like the pain you get from a headache. Its not so bad now, I've gotten used to it."  
  
Duo nearly fell over as Nabiki crushed him with a bear hug, she was crying. "How did it happen?" she asked.  
  
Duo told her of the battle and how he was spared by someone named Ja'aku. She looked up at him and held his face. "I could have lost you." She said, her eyes full of sadness.  
  
Duo kissed her lovingly, "I'm sorry." He said, "The last thing I ever want to do is to leave you alone." He caressed her face, "I won't leave you. My love."  
  
**********  
  
Duo stood in the dojo, which looked like a church hall, rather than a training hall. He nervously stood in front of the minister. Ranma stood next to him, he had agreed last week to be the best man, as long as Akane could be the flower girl that is.  
  
His father and mother had arrived last night. Duo had had a few words with his master about him really being his uncle. Duo had smiled and said, 'As far as I'm concerned you have always acted as my father would. So that is what you are to me now. My father.'  
  
They were standing in the back of the room watching, their faces filled with delight. He could only imagine there joy at seeing him here today.  
  
The music started and he turned to see Akane walk down the aisle dropping flower petals as she went. Kasumi was not far behind, she was the brides maid, and they were both wearing light pink dresses.  
  
Then Nabiki entered the room, her father at her side, escorting her down the aisle. Nabiki was wearing a beautiful silk wedding dress, her short dark hair was covered by a veil. The dress tightly hugged her torso, showing off the feminine curves of her body. A low cut décolletage showed off her cleavage. The thin waist of the dress showed off her well formed body. The sleeves of her dress and the décolletage were edged with small pearls and shiny white sequins. A lace pattern ran down the front of her bodice, accentuated by more pearls and sequins. The skirt flowed down from the bodice to the floor in long white cascades of silk.  
  
Duo could only think of one phrase to describe her. 'Breathtaking.' He thought to himself as she walked up next to him. Her father hugged her lightly and stepped back.  
  
The minister began talking but nether of them was really listening to what he had to say, until he came to the part where he asks the question, "Do you Duo Karr take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Duo looked at him, then back at Nabiki, "For a long time I have known nothing but sadness and sorrow. My skies always seemed to be clouded with grief. Grief over my fathers death, and over the death of my mother." He paused looking at her through the veil, "Some have said that my coming here to Nerima was a fluke, a chance encounter. But I can see now that I was meant to come here." he reached out and took her hand, "For you are the sun that shined through the darkness around my heart." he smiled and looked to the minister, "Yes, I do."  
  
The minister turned to Nabiki, "And do you Nabiki Tendo take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Nabiki looked up into Duo's eyes, "Before you came, I was known as 'the Ice Queen' of Nerima. I never let anyone get close, or even give someone the time of day." She squeezed his hand lightly, "But you changed my life. You melted the ice around my heart. And now, I can't imagine my live without you." She looked at the minister, "I do."  
  
The minister smiled at them, "Do you have the rings?" he asked.  
  
Duo turned to Ranma, who handed him two rings. Duo handed one to Nabiki and placed the other on her finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Nabiki took the ring and placed it on his finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
The minister continued, "Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you, husband and wife." He smiled once again, "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Duo slowly lifted the veil and smiled at his wife. He leaned forward, there lips touched in the most passionate kiss ether of them had ever experienced.  
  
Finally they parted and just stared at each other. The minister spoke one last time, "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Karr."  
  
**********  
  
The reception was held in the house and in the yard. People danced to the classical music, talked about old times, or just stood around. Duo and Nabiki received gifts from there friends and relatives. At one point Duo's master handed him a leather bound book, "What's this?" he asked.  
  
"Your father asked me to give it to you when you were ready." He smiled at Nabiki, "And I think you're ready now."  
  
Duo looked at the book in awe, he flipped through some of the pages before asking, "What is it?"  
  
His master took the book and set it on the table, "It's the teachings of your fathers' art. But you don't have to learn them now." He nudged him in the side, "You'll have plenty of time to read it in a few days."  
  
Duo smiled and looked at Nabiki, "I think I can wait."  
  
They laughed for a moment, and then his master said, "Now then may I have this dance, my daughter?" Nabiki took his offered hand and walked with him out to the yard. Duo watched as his beloved wife danced with his master. He smiled, no longer did he feel alone.  
  
**********  
  
Duo smiled as he carried Nabiki threw the door of there home. He kissed her once before setting her down gently on the couch. "I never thought this day would come." Nabiki said smiling. "Now that it's here, I hope it never goes away."  
  
Duo sat next to her, loosening his tie, "I know." He suddenly burst out laughing, "Did you see your dad? I thought he would never stop crying."  
  
Nabiki giggled, "Ya. He hasn't cried like that since Ranma and Akane started being nice to each other." She looked into his eyes. And slowly unzipped the back of her dress. "I think its time we got ready for bed. Don't you agree my love?"  
  
Duo smiled and began to remove his tuxedo, slowly he undress himself while watching Nabiki tease him with brief flashes of skin, "You know, that could be called cruel and unusual punishment."  
  
Nabiki smiled and continued to tease him, "Well," she began, "I think that's enough." She slowly pulled the dress off revealing herself to him for the first time. She was very pleased when she heard him gasp slightly.  
  
Duo closed the distance between them and scooped her up and walked into the bedroom, setting her down on the bed. Slowly he climbed down onto her lightly kissing his way from her stomach, to her breasts, taking a moment to caress and suck them, then he continued up to her neck, and finally to her lips.  
  
Nabiki gasped in delight, as her beloved husband practically drove her crazy, taking his time to slowly make his way up her body. Not that she minded.  
  
They kissed each other over and over again, Nabiki's hands seemed to move of their own will, as they slowly traced the firm taunt muscles of his back. While he traced little patterns on her stomach with a feather light touch that absolutely drove her out of her mind.  
  
His hand moved up to her breasts, cupping one in each hand. Slowly he caressed them, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure. He silenced her with another kiss.  
  
She reached down and to his front. She took hold of his firm manhood, slowly she began stroking him. He moaned lightly into her mouth as he continued to kiss and caress her.  
  
Soon the desire was too much for either of them. Slowly he moved into position and wile lightly pressing some of the pressure points he had learned he entered her, taking care as to not be painful for her. Nabiki gasped loudly as he slowly pressed his way inside her tight opening, wave after wave of pleasure washed over her as he pressed farther and farther into her.  
  
Slowly he began to pull out, only to press back in at precisely the right moment. She moaned loudly as he continued forming a slow gently rhythm that was making her crazy.  
  
Gradually Duo began to speed up his rhythm as he neared his climax, but he wanted her to come with him. So as he prepared to go over the edge he took his hands and gently pressed three specific points.  
  
Nabiki gasped, her back arched, as a powerful orgasm rolled threw her body. She could feel Duo speeding up yet again, another orgasm filled her, her moans grew louder, Duo thrusted faster and faster, inducing orgasm after orgasm.  
  
Duo felt the walls around his length tighten again and again as his wife experienced climax after climax. He could not stand it any longer, he thrust one last time.  
  
Nabiki looked up into his eyes, Duo looked down into hers. Gently he lay down next to her, holding his love closely to his chest.  
  
Slowly they drifted off to sleep as husband and wife, only to wake again a few hours later to continue. 


	9. A dark art in a new light

I would like to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter, I had some writers block. But that's over now. So I can now safely say that there will be at least 3 more chapters after this one.  
  
And now for my other statement. Draconian Elflord and I have been seeing each other for about a month and a half now, and I would like to say that I love her with all my heart. This chapter is dedicated to you Draconian.  
  
Duo awoke as the rays of the early afternoon sun played across the room. He felt someone sleeping beside him, and smiled as he remembered last night. He turned and kissed his beloved wife.  
  
She stirred and smiled up at him as she awoke, "Good morning," she said.  
  
He smiled and kissed her again, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Nabiki thought about it for a moment and started laughing, "Sleep. When did we sleep?"  
  
"Oh come on. We didn't to it that much."  
  
Smiling Nabiki pointed to the wall next to the bed. Duo turned and saw 11 tallies marked off on a piece of paper taped there. "You were saying."  
  
Duo smiled and turned back to her, "Well we could try for a few more."  
  
Nabiki started to smile but shook her head disappointedly. "No, we have class today, and I'm sure we're late."  
  
He smiled and kissed her again, "Don't worry. Ranma said he would cover for us today. So we can be as late as we want."  
  
Nabiki smiled evilly and rolled on top of him. "Well in that case," she reached over and marked off another tally, then she pulled the bed sheets over them as they made love again.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A Dark Art in A New Light.  
  
The sun began to set over the city of Nerima, Nabiki sat up and gazed down at her husband lovingly, "You know, we should get up. We haven't been out of bed all day."  
  
He laughed a little, "I didn't hear you complaining a few hours ago. But your right, and we haven't had anything to eat all day."  
  
"Besides, each other you mean." She said and giggled. Slowly she stood and put on a robe as she walked into the kitchen area of the apartment. Duo put on a pair of pants and followed.  
  
Nabiki began preparing some tea as Duo started making dinner.  
  
**********  
  
After dinner Nabiki went to unpack a few things and Duo sat at the table and took out his father's journal. Slowly he opened the cover and began to read.  
  
'My son, this is a collection of my arts and the tails of my life.  
  
Some of the things written here will not be easy for you to read. But they are things I was never able to tell you myself.'  
  
Duo quietly turned the page and continued reading. In the first page was a handwritten note from his father,  
  
'Duo my son. If you are reading this, then I am dead. I'm sorry I was not there for you during your life but it is time for you to learn of your true heritage.  
  
Long ago when this land was still young, the three prime evils sent there servants to ravage the lands in preparation for there arrival. Then the Kami prevented them from ever immerging from the gates of hell.  
  
It was them that one of there most powerful servants rose against them. His name was Dracos, and he was called the Lord of Chaos. For centuries he built am army to fight the prime evils. But before he could launch his attack, they banished him from there kingdom.  
  
With his army shattered and his followers gone, he set out to the mortal realm, to conquer it. Along with him went his two sons. Together they forged a new army, and slowly they began to conquer everything they saw. Until they came to Japan, almost one hundred years ago. The youngest of the two sons found love, in the form of a beautiful woman. Slowly he began to care for the people that he had come to enslave. And he saw the evil that he had caused and it sickened him.  
  
He vowed to make things right, and he set out to defeat his father and his brother. He was aided in this task by his new brother in-law, the older brother of his new wife.  
  
Dracos wanted nothing more then to kill the three prime evils for what they had done to him, but he thought that would have been too good for them. So he created a gateway to what could be called the tenth level of hell. He thought it would be a fitting way to get his revenge. The gate needed to be opened with blood. And once it was opened it could never be closed until someone was thrown into it.  
  
When the two arrived in Dracos' lair, he had opened the gate and was preparing to cast some slaves into it. They attacked together, the battle was massive and lasted for hours. Until finally the interment that would have given him his revenge, inevitably became that of his destruction as he was pushed into the gate.  
  
As the two left the lair of the once great demon warrior, they were confronted by Dracos' oldest son, Ketsueki Karasu. Ketsueki glared at them evilly, he could have easily killed the two of them if he tried. But the loss of his father weighed heavily on him. Slowly he walked towards the two. "One day I shall kill the two of you. But not today. Go now, you are spared my wrath for the time being."  
  
The two then left the lair and returned to there home. And without Dracos to influence the people, the land soon returned to peace.  
  
My son I have told you this for a reason. Your mother always called me Jed. My full name was Jed'Gar the Destroyer. I am, was, the second son of Dracos. I don't want you to think of me as I was when I was evil. But as I was after I met your mother. She changed me for the better. After the battle I gave your mother the gift of extra long life so that we could live together for a thousand years.  
  
But it seams that our time has been cut short.  
  
I have never told you this, but I am very proud of you. I hope that you find love of your own some day. Good luck my son.'  
  
Duo sat for a few minutes just staring at the paper. 'My father was a Demon.' He thought, 'that makes me a half demon.' This would make things a little complicated in his life. 'No. Nothing has changed. This doesn't change who I am. Who Nabiki fell in love with.' He frowned, 'How am I supposed to explain this to Nabiki? I guess coming strait out with it would be the easiest.'  
  
He got up and put the paper back inside the book. Quietly he walked into the bedroom, "Nabiki." He said quietly.  
  
"Yes dear." She said with a smile, "What is it?"  
  
He sat next to her on the bed and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I have something I need to talk to you about."  
  
***Meanwhile in Okinawa***  
  
Karasu walked down the main road of the small village with his followers, "So it was here all along. To think I was here 15 years ago, and I couldn't even find it."  
  
Kodachi looked up at him with a smile, "What do you mean my lord?"  
  
Karasu stopped and looked at her with what could be a loving smile, "I came here 15 years ago to find my brother. To think that he hid the location of fathers lair from me." He began laughing, "Why I didn't think he had it in him."  
  
Shizuka Korosu came forward from down the road, "My Lord, it is an honor to see you again after so long."  
  
"You may dispense with the pleasantries Korosu. I'm here on business."  
  
Korosu bowed and pointed to a mountain at the edge of the village, "The catacombs run through out the mountain. The Chaos Gate is at the highest point, inside what I assume is a underground castle." He turned back to his master, "Shall I take you there now my Lord?"  
  
Karasu took a step forward, "So fathers castle was here. In this." He looked around, "Yes. Take me there."  
  
Korosu bowed and began to lead the way.  
  
"My Lord." Said Ja'aku, "What of the Village? It poses a great threat if we leave it."  
  
Karasu looked back at him. "Your right." He turned to his other servants, "All of you will come with me." Then back to Ja'aku, "Once we are clear of the village, summon your army, and burn it to the ground."  
  
Ja'aku smiled and bowed to his Lord, "As you wish my Lord."  
  
Karasu smiled and began walking towards his fathers castle.  
  
***Back in Nerima***  
  
Nabiki didn't know what to think. Duo the man she loved, wasn't really a man at all. He was half demon.  
  
Duo reached out and took her hand, "I'll understand if you want me to leave, all you have to do is tell me to go and I will."  
  
Nabiki looked up into his eyes and saw the fear he had of her response. Reaching out she pulled his head down to hers, and gave him a loving kiss, "Don't go." She said as tears began rolling down her face, "Please don't go. I love you. I loved you before I know what you are and I still love you now." She pressed her head against his chest, "Stay with me. We can work threw this together."  
  
Duo pulled her back a little and looked into her eyes, "Thank you." He got up and retrieved his fathers journal, "I think we should read this together. How about it? It's the secrets of my fathers art."  
  
Nabiki smiled and sat with him as they began to read the book together.  
  
The section dedicated to the art was simply titled, "The Black Flame Art."  
  
Duo and Nabiki sat quietly together reading into the early hours of the morning. Until nether could stay awake any longer. Duo quietly stood and carried Nabiki into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, then slowly lay down next to her and drifted off into a light sleep. 


End file.
